Love's Bittersweet Pain
by bluestreaker14
Summary: Mitchie knows she couldn't be happier with Shane. However, she wasn't aware of the attention that would come with it, or the terribly bittersweet pain. All comes with the territory of dating America's hottest rockstar. S/M N/C J/OC new summary
1. Chapter 1

**hello my lovely readers!! what's up? haha! ok, well, here's the sequel to my story Late Night Canoe Rides! so if you haven't read that yet, i suggest you do!!  
anyways, this follows up on Mitchie and Shane's relationship since Shane's out on tour and they never get to see each other. it takes place about two months after camp so it's around November. well, i hope you guys like it!!**

"Come on, Mitchie. Time for school," Mrs. Torres said as she knocked on her daughter's door.

Mitchie Torres groaned and rolled over. "Don't make me go," she grumbled.

Mrs. Torres opened the door and walked into the room. "Ok, what's wrong?" she asked as she sat on the edge of Mitchie's bed.

Mitchie pushed the covers off of her and looked at her mom. "The attention is annoying me," she mumbled.

"I thought you wanted to be popular," Mrs. Torres stated.

"Yeah, with actual friends. Not people who pretend to be my friends. Now I know how Shane feels," Mitchie explained.

"You should've known going into this that attention would come with it."

"I wasn't really thinking about that. All I was paying attention to was how I felt."

"I know that, sweetie. But I'm afraid you're not missing school for it."

Mitchie groaned dramatically. "Not fair," she complained.

Camp Rock

"Shane! Put down the phone!"

Nate snatched the phone out of Shane Gray's hands and turned it off.

"Hey!" Shane exclaimed.

"Hello! We need to rehearse! We have a show tonight!"

Shane tried to grab the phone but Nate pulled it away.

"Can't you go two seconds without texting Mitchie?" he asked.

"We're coming to 30 seconds now," Shane stated.

Nate rolled his eyes.

"Nate, why can't he just call her?" Jason piped up.

"Because we need to rehearse!" Nate screamed.

Shane's phone rang and he nearly tackled Nate for it. Ok, he _did_ tackle Nate.

"Shit! Dude, get off me!" Nate cried.

Shane ignored him and answered the phone. "Hello?"

"Hey, Shane."

Shane's smile turned into a frown. "Oh. Hey, Uncle Brown. What's up?"

"You were expecting that girl of yours, weren't you?" Brown asked.

Shane sighed. "I'm not enjoying this. I haven't seen her at all since camp," he explained.

"I know it's hard, kiddo. But just think. Wherever she is, she's thinking of you."

Shane smiled. "Thanks, Uncle Brown."

"Anytime. Now, get off Nate," Brown ordered.

"How'd you know I was on Nate?" Shane asked.

"I can hear him," Brown replied.

Shane looked down at Nate. "Right."

"Bye, Shane."

"Bye, Uncle Brown."

Shane hung up and got off of Nate. He helped him to his feet.

"Dude, you're insane!" Nate yelled.

Shane shrugged. "Maybe I am," he replied.

Nate rolled his eyes. "Can we just rehearse? Please?" he begged.

Shane looked down at his phone then at his friends. He set his phone down on a stool. "Let's go," he said.

Nate and Jason smiled as Shane took his place at the microphone and rehearsals began.

Camp Rock

"Mitchie…Mitchie…Mitchie!"

"Huh?" Mitchie snapped out of her dreams and looked at her best friend, Sierra.

"Please stop daydreaming about Shane," Sierra begged.

Mitchie smiled sheepishly. "Sorry."

"So, how is he?" Sierra asked.

Mitchie sighed. "He's fine. I just really, really miss him," she admitted.

"That's understandable. You're dating the dude and you haven't seen him in months. Of course you're gonna miss him. But can you do that at home please?" Sierra questioned.

Mitchie giggled.

Miss Popular, Ashley Marie Roder, approached Mitchie and Sierra, her little 'mini Ashleys' right behind her.

"So, Mitchie, how's Shane?" Ashley asked in fake sweetness.

Mitchie looked up at her, surprised she even knew her name. "Uh…he's fine," she replied.

Mitchie knew Ashley had always through Shane was the most gorgeous creature to ever walk the planet and she always said she'd marry him one day. And she figured since her dad's best friend was president of Hot Tunes Records, where the boys were signed, her fantasy would easily come true.

However, the one summer she was set to meet them, Shane was at Camp Rock, falling head over heels in love with an entirely different girl. A girl Ashley could never stand.

So, naturally, when Shane announced to the world that him and Mitchie were dating, Ashley sure wasn't happy. She set out to break the pair apart. She just didn't know how.

"Have you spoken to him lately?" Ashley questioned.

"Um…yeah. Last night. Why so interested?" Mitchie asked.

Ashley shrugged. "No reason." She then noticed the ring on Mitchie's finger. "Oh, nice ring. It looks a lot like Shane's," she pointed out.

Mitchie looked at her finger and her eyes widened. 'Shit!'

"That's cause it is," Mitchie replied.

Normally, she took off the ring when she went to school, not wanting everyone to know how serious the two really were. However, considering she'd been in such a pissy mood that morning, she forgot.

"Oh. He gave you his ring?" Ashley sounded quite confused.

"Yeah, uh…at the end of camp. As a promise that we'd be able to stay together," Mitchie explained

"You two have promise rings!?" Now she sounded shocked. And angry. And she said that so loud, the whole cafeteria heard.

"Yeah, we do," Mitchie replied quietly.

Ashley sighed exasperatedly. "Well then," she began, "I guess you two are pretty serious then."

"Ok, why are you all up in my business?" Mitchie demanded, standing up and facing Ashley.

"Who isn't interested in you and Shane Gray?" Ashley shot back.

"You know what, Ashley, back off! Ok, I've got enough crap to deal with! I never get to see my boyfriend because he's on tour, no one leaves me alone, and bitches like you keep butting into my relationship because you think he's the hottest thing ever! Well, last I checked, you didn't actually _know_ him! Not like me! That's why he loves me! Because I love _him_! Not Shane Gray, the rock star!"

Ashley glared at her. "Shane will be mine. Trust me," she hissed.

"Good luck with that," Mitchie snapped back.

Ashley stormed off, her friends following.

Mitchie looked around and found everyone staring at her. Now she really needed Shane.

She ran out of the cafeteria and down the hall to the girl's bathroom. She pulled her cell out and quickly dialed Shane's number, praying he'd pick up.

Camp Rock

The members of Connect 3 were finally taking a break. As he was sipping his water, Shane heard his phone go off. He pulled it from his pocket and checked the caller ID. His heart leapt and his stomach kept doing flips. He shoved the water bottle into Nate's hands and rushed off to answer.

Jason and Nate exchanged glances. "Mitchie," they said together.

Once Shane was away from his friends, he answered. "Hey, baby," he greeted.

"Shane, I hate my life," Mitchie grumbled.

Shane couldn't help but smile. Every time she started a conversation like that, she always told him a story about someone bugging her about their relationship. Once she finished, Shane would tell her they're dumbass idiots and that she should just forget them. She'd sigh dramatically, he'd say I love you, she'd melt and return it, and then they'd talk for hours.

"Now what happened?" he asked.

"Ok, well, Ashley started asking me about you and before long, she noticed my promise ring cause I forgot to take it off this morning and she got really mad that we had promise rings. I told her off and when I finished, she said that she'd make you hers," Mitchie explained.

Shane burst out laughing.

"What's so funny?" Mitchie questioned.

"The last part. Trust me, Mitch, I will never belong to anyone else but you," Shane stated.

"Really?" Mitchie asked hopefully.

"You're wearing that ring right now. Does that answer your question?"

Mitchie smiled. "I love you, Shane."

"I love you too, Mitchie."

"God, when are you coming home?" Mitchie said.

Shane sighed. "Not too much longer. We all agreed that we're gonna take a break after this tour. So they'll be plenty of time to spend together," he explained.

"Yeah. I guess you're right. But I really wanna see you now. I'm sick of always being apart," Mitchie admitted.

"So am I. We all miss you, baby. And we really wanna come home. But –"

"I understand," Mitchie interrupted sadly.

Shane closed his eyes, feeling tears begin to well up. He knew she was hurting. He could hear it in her voice. And he hated when she hurt. Especially when he was the one causing it. "Mitch, you know I love you, right?" he asked.

"Of course. And I love you too," Mitchie replied.

"Shane! Come on!" Nate called.

Shane sighed. "Mitch, I gotta go," he informed.

"No," Mitchie pleaded softly.

"I'm sorry, baby. I have to. We have a show tonight and we still need to rehearse."

Mitchie sighed. "Ok. Call me tonight?"

"Of course. I love you, Mitchie."

"I love you too, Shane."

The pair hung up and Mitchie placed her head in her hands and began to cry. She hated this. She hated being away from Shane. She hated not being able to hug him, touch him, kiss him. She hated the fuzzy feeling she got in her stomach when she heard his voice because it always vanished the minute they hung up. She didn't know how she got here the last few months but she knew it was no longer just simply puppy love. She knew for a fact that she was _in_ love with Shane. And that caused more hurt than anything.

She lifted her head from her hands and looked at herself in the mirror. She was a mess. Her eyes were red and puffy. Her cheeks were stained with tears and the color had drained from her face. But now, Shane wasn't there to wipe the tears away and hold her until everything was better.

Camp Rock

"Ok! Stop! Stop! Stop!"

Connect 3's manager stormed on stage as Shane's legs gave out and he collapsed to the floor.

"Dave, don't yell at him," Nate said.

"Yeah. He misses Mitchie," Jason added.

"Shane, you can't let some girl get in the way of tonight's show," Dace stated.

Nate and Jason cringed when they saw Shane's face. This wasn't going to end well.

"Some girl? _Some girl!?_" Shane rose to his feet and glared at Dave. "Mitchie is not just some girl! She's the girl I love more than anything. She's the reason I'm no longer acting like a jerky asshole. She's the only person who saw Shane, now Shane Gray. She's my everything. And no one, especially you, has the right to call her 'some girl'!" With that, Shane stormed off, never once turning around.

"Ok. That was awkward," Nate commented.

"Yeah," Jason agreed. He paused before adding, "Does that mean we get to take a break?"

Nate and Dave both glared at Jason. Dave left the stage and Nate headed backstage to find Shane. He checked his dressing room and found him lying on the couch holding a picture of him and Mitchie that they'd taken on the last day of camp. They had their arms wrapped around each other, her head against his chest and his head leaning against hers. Caitlyn Gellar had snapped the picture on Shane's digital camera.

"Hey, buddy. You ok?" Nate asked, making his presence known.

Shane didn't remove his eyes from the picture. He simply shrugged.

Nate sighed and entered the room. "Look, man, I know Dave is harsh and what he said was totally uncalled for but he's got a point," he stated.

Shane's eyes darted from the picture to Nate, confused.

"You can't let Mitchie completely take over your life," Nate continued.

"Nate, Mitchie _is_ my life."

Camp Rock

Mitchie stood at her locker, pulling books out of it. It was finally the end of the day and she wanted more than anything to just go home.

Her eyes landed on her locker door, where she had one picture of Shane and one of the two of them.

In the one of just Shane, Mitchie had taken a picture of him sitting by the docks where he'd sung 'Gotta Find You' to her. He was holding his guitar, smiling up at the camera.

In the picture of both of them, Shane had his arm wrapped around her shoulders and she had her arms around his waist. Mitchie was smiling brightly at the camera while Shane kissed the side of her head.

Mitchie traced her finger along the edge of the picture, feeling tears in her eyes. She sighed deeply before tearing her eyes away from the pictures and back into her locker. She tucked a strand of hair behind her ear before gathering the rest of her books. She stuffed them into her backpack before slamming her locker door closed and walking away.

Her phone went off, signaling she had a text message. She pulled her phone out and read the text.

'I'm coming home.

Love, Shane'

**did that move too fast or is it just me? eh, idk! but trust me, there is A LOT to this story! so even if it moves fast right now, i'll slow it down once it actually gets good!!  
Caitlyn will come into this story! i mean, what's a good Camp Rock story without one of my favorite characters!! CAITLYN!! sorry! haha! she rocks!  
oh, and also, there will be Naitlyn in this story once Caitlyn comes in!  
review!! please please please!! thankies!!**

**Peace.Love.Jonas.**


	2. Chapter 2

**omg! i can't believe the response i got for the first chapter! i've never had that many reviews for just the first chapter! and they were all good ones! thanks sooooooooooooo much guys! you rock!!  
sorry this took a little while. i had the first half written down in a notebook so i had to copy it onto the computer and then i had to add a lot of stuff at the end cuz the chapter was too short without it.  
speaking of which, wow! REALLY long chapter!! lol! 4,233 words!! i don't think i've ever written a chapter this long before!! so i hope you guys like it!  
anyways, i don't think this is exactly how you expected this chapter to go but i hope you still like it! haha! enjoy!**

Mitchie sat on her bed, her phone pressed to her ear. She needed to talk to Shane before he did something stupid.

"Hey, you've reached Shane. I'm not here right now so leave a message. Oh, and if this is Mitchie, I'm sorry I missed your call. I love you baby girl!"

The beep sounded in her ear and Mitchie began her message.

"Are you insane!? Baby, I know it's hard being apart but I can't let you disappoint so many people. I'd feel awful. I wanna see you just as much as you wanna see me but you can't just leave your tour. Please call me back so we can talk about this. I love you."

She hung up and sighed. 'I swear, my boyfriend's an idiot!'

Camp Rock

Shane tried desperately to block out his friends' calls. But it was no use. Their constant banging on his dressing room door and their yelling and screaming was really giving him a headache.

"Shane, open the damn door!" Nate yelled.

"Ok, would you two go away!?" Shane cried.

"Not until we talk about the stupid stunt your about to pull!" Nate shot back.

Shane sighed before unlocking the door. Nate and Jason entered the room.

"Ok. Go ahead," Shane said.

"Dude, you've officially gone insane if you think you can just leave. Mitchie's right. You'll disappoint a lot of people and –"

"Wait, Mitchie said something? When?" Shane asked.

"About an hour ago," Nate informed. "She called and left a message on your cell."

"And you listened to it?"

"Don't look at me. Jason was the one who listened."

"Hey, I thought I was being nice," Jason defended.

"By listening to my messages?" Shane questioned.

"No by hiding from you the fact that Mitchie thinks you should stay," Jason corrected.

"Can I just have my phone? Please?" Shane asked.

Nate pulled Shane's phone from his pocket and handed it to him. Shane quickly dialed Mitchie's number.

"Hey Shane. Did you get my message?" Mitchie asked when she answered.

"Uh…kinda," Shane replied.

"Kinda? What do you mean 'kinda'?"

"Well…" Shane glanced at Nate and Jason. "Let's just say I have very nosey friends."

"Jason?"

"Jason."

Mitchie giggled. "Well, did he tell you what I said?" she questioned.

"He gave me a nice summary of it," Shane replied.

"Ok, um, well…" Mitchie bit her lower lip. Why was it suddenly awkward?

"You don't want me to come home, do you?" Shane asked.

"No! No, no, no! No, I want you to come home. Just…not now," Mitchie replied.

Shane sighed. "I just can't take this anymore," he admitted.

"I know it's hard. But you promised we'd make it work," Mitchie pointed out.

"I did promise that, didn't I?"

Mitchie giggled. "Yeah you did."

"Well, I keep my promises. So we're gonna make this work no matter what," Shane stated.

Mitchie smiled.

"Ok, Shane, wrap it up," Nate called.

Shane rolled his eyes. "I really hate my friends," he complained.

Mitchie giggled. "Not much longer," she pointed out.

"One more month."

"Just one more month. Think you can handle that?"

Shane looked at his friends, who were bickering with each other. Again.

"Guys!" Shane yelled.

"Sorry," they said together.

Shane chuckled. "I might crack before then," he stated.

"They can't be that bad," Mitchie assured.

"Oh trust me. They are," Shane argued.

"Whatever, rockstar."

Shane laughed. "So, I guess I'll see ya in a month," he said.

"Yeah. Just one month." Mitchie sighed.

"I love you," Shane said quietly.

"I love you too," Mitchie returned.

They both hung up, tears in their eyes.

Just one more month.

Two weeks later

"Ugh!"

Mitchie plopped down in her chair in the food court as she and her camp best friend Caitlyn Gellar went shopping. Of course, people were recognizing her as 'Shane Gray's girlfriend' and she wasn't too happy about it. She also wasn't happy that she'd barely been surviving the last two weeks. After her conversation with Shane, she realized that the only thing she wanted at that very moment was to be in his arms. Unfortunately, she knew that wouldn't happen and it just hurt more.

"Someone's in a bad mood," Caitlyn commented as she sat down across from Mitchie.

Mitchie looked at her and pouted. "Ya think!?" she snapped.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes. "Mitchie, calm down. Everything's gonna be fine," she assured.

"Cait, I miss him," Mitchie stated yet again.

"I know. You've said it about a million times already. You think this is only hard for you? What about me?"

"Caitlyn, I'm sorry. I –"

Caitlyn shook her head. "It's cool. Guess we both have something to mope over now."

Mitchie nodded.

On the last day of camp, Nate had asked Caitlyn out. She wasn't exactly sure how they were going to make it work since they'd only met the night before when they were interrupting Shane and Mitchie's canoe ride but he promised he wouldn't forget her and said they'd have their first official date once he got back. It hurt her too since she liked him a lot but knew it hurt Mitchie more because she was actually in love with Shane. Thing was, she was sick of hearing Mitchie complain.

"So have you talked to Nate at all?" Mitchie asked.

Caitlyn shrugged, though she was glad to be on a subject other than Shane. "A little. Not as much as I wish. He's always busy," she explained.

Mitchie nodded. "It's gotta be even harder for you," she stated.

Caitlyn gave her a confused look. "How could it be harder for me? You're the one who's in love. I just like him," she pointed out.

"You barely saw him. I spent all summer with Shane. I would just think it'd be harder for you," Mitchie said.

Caitlyn shook her head and replied, "I'm not the one in love."

Mitchie blushed deeply and looked down at the floor. "Is it that obvious?" she questioned, glancing up at Caitlyn, who giggled and nodded. "Yeah, it is."

Mitchie groaned and banged her head down on the table. "Why does love have to be so confusing?" she mumbled.

Caitlyn sighed. "Does Shane know?"

Mitchie straightened back up. "Does Shane know what?"

"That you're _in_ love with him. I mean, that's a pretty big step from just loving someone," Caitlyn pointed out.

Sighing, Mitchie replied, "No, he doesn't. I don't know if I should tell him, though. I mean, I haven't known him that long. I don't wanna freak him out or anything," she admitted.

"You're not gonna freak him out," Caitlyn assured.

"How do you know?"

"Cause the only time someone would give up something as important to them as a tour would be if they were in love."

Mitchie smiled brightly. "You really think he's in love with me?" she questioned.

"There's only one way to find out," Caitlyn stated with a shrug.

Mitchie sighed.

Camp Rock

Upset was a loose term to describe how Shane Gray had been feeling the last two weeks. He'd been acting downright depressed. Before every show, he'd barely eat anything and hardly put any effort into rehearsals. During the show, he tried to act as cheerful as possible but it was quite obvious there was something wrong with him. After the show, he'd change and crawl into bed, not saying a word. That happened everyday and Jason and Nate learned to just deal with the attitude. Dave, however, wasn't happy.

Shane woke up and dragged himself out of bed and into the kitchen area, where Nate and Jason were already eating their breakfast. He plopped down in the seat next to Jason and placed his chin in his hands, his elbows on the table. His hair was a mess, sticking up everywhere, and he still looked exhausted.

Jason set a hand on Shane's shoulder, rubbing it lightly as Nate said, "Hey, man. You ok?"

Shane looked at him. "Do I _look_ ok?" he snapped.

Jason shook his head. "No. You look like you haven't slept in days," he pointed out.

"Cause I kinda haven't," Shane admitted.

Nate sighed. "Look, Shane, I know this is the last thing you wanna hear right now but do you realize how much this is hurting the band? Hurting you?" he questioned.

Shane sighed exasperatedly and tried to stand up but Jason grabbed onto him and pulled him back into his seat.

"Come on, man. Talk to us," Nate begged.

"There's nothing to talk about," Shane replied.

"Actually, there is."

The three boys looked over at the door to the bus and saw Dave walk in. Shane groaned inwardly and slammed his head down on the table. He had a feeling he knew what was coming. Jason rubbed Shane's back. Nate glared up at Dave, knowing he wasn't about to let 'some girl' ruin everything again.

"Shane, I think you know what this is about," Dave said as he came over to the boys.

Shane picked his head up and looked at Dave. "Yeah, I do know what this is about. And I don't give a shit about what you have to say," he snapped.

Dave seemed unfazed. "I could care less. We still need to talk," he said.

"You know what –"

Nate and Shane were shocked when Jason stood up. This was a first.

"All you've been doing ever since Shane and Mitchie got together is complaining. Just because things are different, you get pissed off. So Shane misses her. Big whoop! It's not like you've never missed someone before. All you ever do is care about the band. Well if you haven't noticed, this band probably wouldn't be where it is today if Shane had never met Mitchie. Everyone loves our new sound a lot more than they ever loved the old one. And that's all thanks to Mitchie. Knowing Shane, Mitchie's going to be around for a long time. So you can either get over it or leave."

By now, Shane, Nate, and Dave had their jaws on the floors and their eyes wide. That was the first time Jason _ever_ stuck up for someone. Normally he sat back and spoke up when needed. But _never_ had he actually taken a stand.

Dave cleared his throat, unsure of what to say. He looked at all three boys, allowing his gaze to linger on Shane. His eyes turned to slits when he looked at Jason before he left, slamming the bus door behind him.

Jason sat back down, not looking at either of the two boys who were currently staring at him with looks of pure disbelief on their faces. Was this still the airhead Jason he was before or did something happen to him over night?

"Ok, who are you and what have you done with Jason?" Nate asked, breaking the awkward silence.

Jason looked up, a small smile on his face.

"Dude, I have to say, I don't think I've ever been happier that you're part of this band," Shane stated.

"Yeah, well, I don't think you going deeper into this depression of yours was a good idea. Plus, that's my little sister he was about to trash yet again and I am seriously sick of all the complaining he's been doing," Jason admitted.

"We all are. And I think it's about time we did something about it," Nate said, standing up.

Shane and Jason watched Nate walk into the back of the bus, looks of confusion on their faces.

Camp Rock

Mitchie slipped the hood of Shane's sweatshirt over her head and placed her head on her arms as she sat at the kitchen table, watching TV as her mom made dinner.

"Mitchie, would you like some chicken?" Mrs. Torres asked.

Mitchie picked her head up and looked at her mom. "Sure," she replied.

Mrs. Torres smiled and continued cooking.

Mitchie turned back to the TV and saw Hot Tunes come on. She grabbed the remote and turned it up.

"Connect 3 might be in too deep now. Their manager is definitely not pleased with lead singer Shane Gray's attitude about being separated from his girlfriend, Mitchie Torres. He released a statement saying, 'Shane's attitude will be fixed. If not, stronger measures may have to be taken.' It's obvious that the Gray/Torres relationship is definitely taking its toll," the reporter announced.

Mitchie groaned and banged her head on the table. "I hate my life," she whined and hit her head again.

"Band member Nate Parker assured that the band is fine and Gray's relationship is not affecting them. But footage of a very irritable Shane putting little to no effort into one of their shows may just prove that to be very wrong," the reporter continued.

Mitchie hit her head yet again.

"Ok, stop that," Mrs. Torres scolded.

Picking her head up, Mitchie pulled her cell out of her pocket and began texting Caitlyn.

'Are you watching?'

Not too long later, Caitlyn's response came in.

'Oh yeah! My guess if Shane's going to be headlining news soon for beating the shit out of his manager!!'

'You think so?'

'I know so. That boy of yours isn't going to take any crap from that dude if he can help it.'

Mitchie didn't respond. She stared at her phone, debating whether to call Shane and talk to him about this. She didn't want the band to suffer just because he missed her. They both had to deal with enough crap from everyone. Having attitude issues towards everyone that passed you would only cause more problems.

Not wanting to hear his depressed voice as he tried desperately not to cry, Mitchie decided against calling him. She also didn't want to talk to him and then hang up minutes later with that empty feeling in her heart like she always had.

Mrs. Torres came over to her daughter, plates in hand, and sat down at the table. Mitchie poked at her food, suddenly not as hungry as she was a few minutes ago.

"Sweetie, I know you're not too happy about this but you still need to eat something," Mrs. Torres instructed.

Mitchie sighed. "I know. I know. I guess I'm just not as hungry anymore," she explained, pushing her peas around on her plate.

"Mitchie, please at least eat some of it."

Mitchie looked up at her mom. Mrs. Torres didn't want her to end up starving herself over this whole situation. And skipping dinner could very well start that. Mitchie knew she would hate herself for doing that. And Shane definitely wouldn't be happy.

Smiling lightly, Mitchie began eating. Upon taking the first few bites, she realized how hungry she really was and quickly finished the rest of her meal.

"So, honey, how 'bout you call Caitlyn and ask her if she'd like to spend the night," Mrs. Torres suggested as she and Mitchie cleaned the dishes. "We've got plenty of ice cream that we really need to get rid of and I'm sure the two of you could call the boys and talk to them."

Mitchie smiled. Calling Shane would be a lot easier if Caitlyn was there. That way, Nate could talk as well and even Jason if he wanted. "Sure. Sounds like fun," she replied.

They finished the dishes and Mitchie rushed upstairs to call Caitlyn.

"Duh! Of course I wanna come," Caitlyn replied when Mitchie invited her over.

"Cool. See ya soon."

"Bye Mitch Mitch!"

"Bye Cait Cait!"

The girls hung up and Mitchie got everything ready for an awesome sleepover. It was definitely what the two of them needed. Just the two of them, movies, and tons of ice cream.

Caitlyn was standing at the Torres front door about 20 minutes later. She rang the doorbell and eagerly waited for Mitchie to answer. When the front door was opened, Mitchie stood in the door frame wearing a pair of sweatpants and Shane's sweatshirt.

"Do you ever take that thing off?" Caitlyn asked as she entered the house.

Mitchie giggled and closed the door. "Yes, Caitlyn, I do," she replied.

Caitlyn smiled and placed her stuff in the living room where Mitchie had everything set up. "So, how much pizza and ice cream did you get?" she asked as she plopped down on the couch.

Mitchie joined her. "Too much for just the two of us," she explained.

"Good cause I'm hungry!" Caitlyn exclaimed and rushed into the kitchen.

Mitchie laughed and chased after her.

An hour later, both girls had eaten most of the pizza and were now sitting in the living room, eating ice cream and watching a scary movie. They had their blankets wrapped around their shoulders and their teddy bears clutched to their chests. What Mitchie wouldn't give to have Shane come up behind her and wrap his arms around her, holding her close to him and whispering in her ear that he would protect her. Just thinking about that caused her to relax.

When the movie was over, Caitlyn, her hands shaking, removed it from the DVD player and placed it back in its case.

"I am never watching that movie again," she complained as she sat back down next to Mitchie.

"Hey, do you wanna call the guys and say goodnight?" Mitchie questioned as she scooted closer to Caitlyn, who nodded. "Sure."

Mitchie smiled and pulled her phone out. She dialed Shane's number and put the phone on speaker.

"Hey, Mitchie, what's up?" Shane greeted.

"Hey, Shaney!" both girls exclaimed before bursting into fits of giggles.

"Mitchie, who's with you?" Shane asked, chuckling.

"Caitlyn. We're having a sleepover. Is Nate with you?" Mitchie questioned.

"Sure, one sec." The girls could hear shuffling as Shane headed off to find Nate. Then they heard Shane yell, "Nate! Where are you!?"

"_I'm back here!"_

"Where's back here, you dumbass!?"

Mitchie and Caitlyn tried to stifle their giggles.

More shuffling was heard. The girls exchanged confused glances.

"Ow! Shit! Jason, move your crap out of the way!" Shane yelled.

"_Well sorry!"_

The girls laughed again. Same old Jason.

"_What do you want, Shane!?"_

"Mitchie and Caitlyn are on the phone!"

"_Ow! Nate!"_

"_Out of my way, Jason!"_

Shane started laughing.

"What was that about?" Mitchie asked.

"Well, I told him you two were on the phone and he started charging to the front of the bus so he could talk to Caitlyn," Shane explained.

Mitchie turned to Caitlyn and saw she was blushing deeply.

"Aw, Shaney! You just embarrassed her!" Mitchie squealed.

"Where did 'Shaney' come from?"

Mitchie and Caitlyn began laughing hysterically.

"_Put it on speaker!"_

"Nate's here," Mitchie whispered to Caitlyn, who blushed again.

"Ok, you guys are on speaker now," Shane informed.

"Hi guys!" came Nate's excited yet slightly out of breath voice.

The girls giggled. "Hi, Nate," they said together.

"Is that Mitchie and Caitlyn?" Jason asked excitedly. "Let me talk to 'em! Let me talk to 'em!"

"Someone wants to talk to you," Shane said.

"We noticed," Mitchie giggled.

"Hi, Mitchie! Hi Caitlyn!" Jason exclaimed.

"Hey, Jase!"

"How are you guys?"

"We're good. We'd be better if you guys would come home!" Mitchie cried.

"Hey! We're trying!" Nate defended.

Mitchie rolled her eyes playfully.

"Well, could you try a little but harder?" Caitlyn asked.

"We've been trying as hard as we could. It's been a really long few weeks," Nate explained.

"Shane's been depressed," Jason added.

"Shane!" Mitchie cried.

"What!? Can you blame me for missing you?" he asked.

"You can do that without becoming depressed," she pointed out.

Shane whacked Jason in the head. "Thanks, man. You just got me in trouble," he joked.

Taking it seriously, Jason asked, "What kinda guy gets in trouble with his girlfriend?"

The group laughed.

"So, how you two been holding up these last few weeks?" Shane asked.

"Eh, I've been ok but Mitchie won't stop complaining," Caitlyn replied.

"Hey! You complain too!" Mitchie defended.

"Not nearly as much as you," Caitlyn argued.

"Ok, guys!"

Caitlyn and Mitchie looked at the phone, where they could hear the guys laughing. They both pouted.

"Are you guys laughing at us?" Mitchie asked.

The laughter stopped and immediately, they heard the boys trying to defend themselves. Not being able to hold in their laughter, Mitchie and Caitlyn began laughing hysterically, nearly falling off the couch.

"Ok, that was not cool," Nate complained.

"We're sorry Nate. We love you," Mitchie cooed.

"But you love me more, right?" Shane asked.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Goodnight, boys," she said.

"Night!" they all yelled back.

Laughing, they hung up.

"I think that's the best conversation we've ever had with them," Caitlyn commented as Mitchie set her phone aside.

Nodding, Mitchie let out a laugh. "Nate was definitely excited to talk to you," she teased.

Caitlyn blushed. "Shut up," she whined.

Mitchie giggled. "I think we should probably go to bed now," she suggested.

Caitlyn nodded and they both climbed into their sleeping bags and feel asleep.

Two weeks later

Mitchie woke up one morning, too tired to realize the date. She'd been up late last night talking to Shane. They talked until about three in the morning when Nate got tired of it and made Shane hang up. And now, Mitchie was too tired to even move, let alone get out of bed.

She checked the clock and saw it was nearly 11. She groaned and rolled over.

Her phone rang and she nearly screamed. She grabbed it off her bedside table and answered bitterly. "Hello?"

"Someone's just a bit tired," came Caitlyn's voice.

"Sorry, Caitlyn. I was up late," Mitchie stated as she sat up.

"Up late talking to your boy toy?" Caitlyn guessed.

"You know me all too well," Mitchie giggled.

Caitlyn let out a light chuckle. "So what are you and the fam doing today?" she questioned.

Realization dawned on Mitchie. It was Christmas. "No idea," she replied as she pushed the covers off herself and climbed out of bed.

"Come on. You guys must have something planned," Caitlyn urged.

"I'm sure my parents have something but I don't know what it is," Mitchie stated.

Caitlyn nodded. "So, you wanna hang out tomorrow?" she asked.

"Sure. Sounds good."

"Cool. I'll call ya later. Love ya, Mitch Mitch!"

"Love ya, Cait Cait!"

The girls hung up and Mitchie picked up Shane's sweatshirt off the floor and slid it over her head. Caitlyn had a point. She barely ever took the thing off.

Mitchie made her way downstairs where her parents were sitting in the living room.

"Bout time you woke up," Mr. Torres commented as Mitchie entered the room.

Mitchie rolled her eyes.

"Sweetie, there's something I have to tell you about Shane," Mrs. Torres began.

"What about Shane?" Mitchie walked over to her mom and sat down beside her on the couch.

"Um…he called earlier and said his tour has been extended and he won't be home for a few more months," Mrs. Torres explained.

Tears came to Mitchie's eyes. She blinked and they fell down her face.

"I'm so sorry, Mitchie," Mrs. Torres said, stroking Mitchie's hair.

"No. It's-It's fine. Um… can we just, you know, open presents? Get my mind off of it," Mitchie asked.

Mrs. Torres nodded. "Go ahead, sweetie."

Mitchie got off the couch and sat down in front of the Christmas tree. She began opening presents.

Camp Rock

"She's so gonna kill you," Nate whispered.

"Shut up," Shane hissed.

"I mean, this stunt probably ruined her Christmas," Nate continued as if Shane hadn't spoken.

"I said shut up!" Shane repeated.

"Both of you cool it!"

"Sorry, Cait."

Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

This better work.

Camp Rock

Mitchie finished opening her presents and sighed. Not once could she take her mind off the fact that she still couldn't see Shane.

"Hang on, Mitchie. There's one more," Mr. Torres stated.

Mitchie looked up at him and he handed her a small, square present. She quickly unwrapped it and found a box inside. When she opened the box, she saw a beautiful heart-shaped locket. She pulled it from the box and opened it. Inside was the picture of her and Shane she had in her locker. She read the inscription and smiled.

'Shane and Mitchie Forever'

"Mom, dad…"

"Don't' look at us," Mrs. Torres interrupted.

"Shane had it made. We gave him the picture," Mr. Torres explained. "Now, there should be a card in there."

Mitchie looked inside the box and saw a small card at the bottom. She pulled it out and read Shane's messy handwriting.

'Turn around.'

**i have a thing for cliffhangers. you'll come to notice that. lol! so, are you just dieing to know what Mitchie's little Christmas surprise is? or is it obvious? maybe it's not. maybe it's something completely random you never expected! hmmmm...guess you'll have to wait to find out! lol! i know! i'm evil! lol!  
review please!!**

**Peace.Love.Jonas.**


	3. Chapter 3

omj! yay! i'm back!! whoo! haha! sorry, i'm excited that i finally got this done!! oh, and thanks to all for understanding why i couldn't upload this!! i really appreciate all the support! and now everything is slowly returning to normal which is good.  
ok, actually, not everything is normal. about a week or so ago, i started going to the bathroom a lot and drinking a lot of water. and i've been a lot more tired than usual and losing some weight. anyone watch Nick's diabetes speech? yeah, i might have diabetes. my mom is gonna schedule a doctor's visit soon to find out. i've been tested for it once before and i also have family history. so here's just a heads up. _if_ i do have it, i won't be posting right away just cuz it's scary for me. and i wanna learn to get the hang of controlling my blood sugar and all that kinda stuff before i worry about anything else.  
ok, i'm talking like i already know i have it! haha! but yeah, anyways, enjoy the story!!

* * *

Mitchie sat there in confusion. She looked up at her parents, who were simply smiling. She wasn't sure what was going on. But she was about to find out.

She looked over her shoulder and her eyes widened.

"Merry Christmas, Mitchie," Shane said.

"Shane!" Mitchie scrambled to her feet and ran over to Shane, flinging her arms around his neck and hugging him tightly. Shane wrapped his arms around her, holding her close.

"God I've missed you," he mumbled into her hair, sending shivers down her spine.

"I've missed you too," Mitchie choked and Shane realized she was crying.

He pulled her out of the hug, keeping his hands on her arms, and looked at her. She had tears rolling down her cheeks.

"Hey, hey, hey. What's wrong?" he whispered.

"Nothing. I'm just so happy you're finally here," Mitchie admitted.

Shane smiled, placed his hand on her cheek, and kissed her passionately. She immediately returned it. His lips parted and his tongue grazed over her mouth. She smiled and opened her mouth, allowing him to slide his tongue inside. She wrapped her arms around his neck and ran her fingers through his hair. His hands dropped to her waist, wrapping his arms around her and pulling her close to him. He rubbed her lower back soothingly.

When they finally pulled apart, they smiled at each other.

"I love you," Shane whispered, leaning his forehead against Mitchie's.

"I love you, too," she returned.

He pulled her into a tight hug. She rested her head against his chest. Suddenly, she pulled out and slapped his arm.

"Hey!" he cried, rubbing his arm.

"Don't ever do that to me again!" Mitchie cried, slapping his arm again.

"Stop that!" Shane laughed. He turned around and noticed Nate, Caitlyn, and Jason were poking their heads around the corner, watching them. "Well, I had some help," he said. He motioned for them to come out. They did so and walked over to the pair.

"Cait!" Mitchie cried when she saw her friend.

Caitlyn giggled and linked arms with Nate. "Hey, it wasn't my idea. I just helped," she defended, nudging Nate to prove her point. Nate smiled at her.

Mitchie looked at the two then at Shane, confused. He shrugged, equally confused.

"So, how 'bout we stop the chit chat and have some of Mrs. Torres's famous Christmas breakfast!" Caitlyn exclaimed.

Everyone laughed and rushed into the kitchen, suddenly realizing how hungry they were.

Ten minutes later, the five friends were sitting in the living room, enjoying their breakfast. Jason sat in the recliner, Nate, Caitlyn, and Shane sat on the couch, and Mitchie sat on the floor in front of Shane, leaning against his legs. They were laughing and joking and just having fun.

Mitchie's phone rang, blasting Connect 3's 'When You Look Me In The Eyes' into the room. Blushing only slightly when the band turned to look at her with amused looks on their faces, Mitchie reached her hand out and said, "Jasey, phone please."

Jason nodded, grabbed the phone off the table, and tossed it to her.

"Thank you," she said quietly before answering. "Hey, Sierra."

"Merry Christmas, Mitchie!" Sierra cried.

Mitchie smiled, quite thankful Sierra hadn't said that in another language like she had become accustomed to doing. "Merry Christmas, Sierra," she returned.

"So, what've you got planned today?" Sierra questioned.

Mitchie leaned back against Shane once again. "I dunno. I think me and Cait were gonna hang out with the guys today," she explained.

"The guys?" Sierra asked, confused.

Mitchie giggled. "Yeah. Shane, Nate, and Jason," she replied.

"Wait…you mean…"

"Yeah, Sierra. They're here."

Suddenly, a very loud, piercing shriek erupted from the other end of the conversation that everyone in the room could here. They began laughing at Sierra's reaction. Mitchie had to jerk the phone away from her ear to avoid going deaf.

"Someone sounds excited," Nate commented with a laugh.

Mitchie nodded. Shane stroked her hair and she looked up at him, smiling. He smiled back.

"End the yuck fest and talk to your friend," Caitlyn ordered.

Mitchie rolled her eyes and brought the phone back to her ear now that the screaming had died down. "Ok, everyone just heard you do that," she stated.

"Oh." Sierra laughed nervously. "Sorry."

Mitchie laughed lightly. "It's cool. So, what've you got planned today?"

"Nothing nearly as cool as your plans. Seriously! This is so awesome!" Sierra exclaimed.

"Ok, ok, ok. Calm down," Mitchie laughed.

"Sorry. Again. So, how 'bout I go and leave you to your awesome plans?" Sierra suggested.

"Ok then. See ya later."

"See ya."

Sierra let out a shriek before the line went dead.

Mitchie laughed as she flipped her phone closed and tossed it back to Jason as Nate asked, "Who was that, exactly?"

Mitchie looked over at him. "That was my friend Sierra. She's a bit of a Connect 3 fan," she explained.

"A bit? That girl was about to make my eardrums explode!" Shane complained.

Mitchie whacked him playfully.

"So, what are we gonna do today?" Caitlyn asked, leaning against Nate.

Mitchie watched in confusion as Nate wrapped his arm around Caitlyn's shoulders. She looked up at Shane, who just shrugged again.

"Uh…I'll be right back," Mitchie said, standing up. She grabbed Shane's hand and pulled him with her. He just managed to set his plate aside before he was yanked to his feet. Mitchie pulled him into the kitchen and out of earshot.

"What's this about?" he chuckled.

"What the hell is going on with Nate and Caitlyn? All of a sudden they're, like…"

"Like us?" Shane offered.

"Yeah. Pretty much," Mitchie replied. "Did anything happen when you guys were forming this little plan?"

Shane shook his head. "The first time we'd seen each other was this morning. We stopped at Caitlyn's house to pick her up but the two of them never went off somewhere alone. They were with me and Jase the entire time," he explained.

Mitchie thought for a second. "They obviously like each other –"

"Duh," Shane interrupted.

Mitchie shoved him playfully. "But I know Caitlyn. She's stubborn," she continued.

"So what's your point?" Shane questioned, leaning against the wall.

"I think warning Nate might be a good idea."

"What exactly are we warning him about?"

"He's gonna have to work his ass off to actually get with Caitlyn."

Camp Rock

"I'm not following."

Nate, Shane, Jason, and Mitchie were sitting in Mitchie's room. Caitlyn had gone back home to spend Christmas with her family, the thing none of them had thought about. Christmas was family time, not friend time.

Mitchie and Shane had explained to Nate basically what went through Caitlyn's head. But the poor kid was as confused as ever.

Mitchie sighed and tired again. "Ok, Caitlyn is always very stubborn with her emotions," she explained. Nate nodded, understanding that part. "She likes to bounce back and forth between what she feels and what everyone else is telling her. Trust me, if people find out you like her, they'll be trying to convince her you deserve better and you wouldn't wanna waste your time with 'someone like her'. I should know."

When a look of sadness crossed Mitchie's face, Shane wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, bringing her close to him and resting his chin on her shoulder. He whispered in her ear, "I'm never gonna let that happen again."

Mitchie smiled.

"So what exactly do I have to do?" Nate questioned.

"Prove to her that you actually care about her and everything everyone else says is nothing but lies," Mitchie replied.

"Look, I'm no schemer. I'm not the kind of guy who can come up with some master plan to help me out of a sticky situation," Nate stated.

"But Nate, you thought of –"

Nate shot Jason a look and he stopped short.

Not wanting to question what was going on, Mitchie ignored it and continued "But together, I'm sure that's not a problem."

Nate looked at her in confusion. She just smiled a devious smile and left the room.

The three boys exchanged glances.

"Shane…" Nate said cautiously, standing up.

Shane put his hands up in defense. "Trust me, dude. I have _no_ idea," he defended before following Mitchie out the door.

Nate looked at Jason, who shrugged and left as well. Nate stood there, running his hand through his hair. He sighed before running after his friends.

Camp Rock

The day was over and everyone was heading home. Nate and Jason were waiting in the car for Shane, who was standing at the front door with Mitchie.

"Calm down, Mitch. It's only till tomorrow," he pointed out, placing his finger under her chin and lifting her head to make her look at him. She smiled a watery smile.

"I know," she replied. "It's just that I really missed you and I don't want you to leave."

The car horn blared into the night and the couple looked over at the car. Nate had reached forward from his seat in the back and was currently banging his hand against the horn.

"Hurry up!" he yelled.

Shane and Mitchie turned back to each other, ignoring Nate's plead.

"I'll be over early tomorrow morning and we can hang out all day," he promised, running his hand along her cheek.

She closed her eyes and leaned into his touch. He smiled and kissed her forehead, allowing his lips to linger there for a few seconds. The comfortable silence was broken by the horn once again.

"Damn it, Nate! I'm coming!" Shane yelled at him.

Mitchie giggled. "He's very good at ruining good moods," she pointed out.

Shane looked at her and chuckled. "That he is," he agreed.

Mitchie stood on her tip toes and kissed Shane lightly. "I love you," she whispered against his lips.

He placed his hand behind her head and rested his forehead against hers. "I love you too."

Once again, the horn went off.

Shane groaned and mumbled curse words under his breath as he straightened up. Mitchie giggled and stroked his cheek. He looked at her.

"Don't kill Nate tonight," she said.

Shane smiled and kissed her lightly. "I'll try not to," he promised.

Mitchie smiled back as she watched him leave. He climbed into the passenger's side and closed the door. As Jason pulled out of the driveway, Mitchie laughed lightly when she saw Nate and Shane arguing inside.

The front door opened and Mitchie turned around to look at her mom.

"Come on, sweetie. It's cold out here," she commented, reaching for her daughter.

Mitchie stepped inside and Mrs. Torres closed the door. Mitchie removed her jacket but kept Shane's sweatshirt on.

"Want me to wash that thing?" Mr. Torres asked as he entered the room.

Mitchie giggled and wrapped her arms around herself, shaking her head. She breathed in his scent that now lingered on the sweatshirt once again. "It smells like him," she said childishly.

Mr. Torres chuckled and headed upstairs.

Mrs. Torres wrapped her arms around Mitchie's shoulders and kissed the side of her head. "Don't stay up too late," she advised.

"Ok," Mitchie replied. "Night mom."

"Night sweetie."

Mrs. Torres followed her husband up the stairs and into her room.

Mitchie smiled lightly, hoping one day she might be as happy as her parents were. She walked over to the couch and sat down, tucking her legs underneath her. She grabbed the remote and turned on the TV, flicking through the channels to try and find something interesting to watch. Considering it was nearly midnight, she figured nothing to her liking would be on. But she settled on 'The Fresh Prince' on Nickelodeon. After all, who doesn't love Will Smith?

About an hour later, Mitchie found herself slowly drifting to sleep. But her loud ring tone woke her up and she snatched her phone off the table, not bothering to check the caller ID and sleepily answering, "Hello?"

"Someone sounds tired," Shane chuckled from the other end.

Mitchie smiled and rolled over on her side as she said, "Just a bit. What's up?"

"Just wanted to call to say goodnight," Shane replied.

"I thought we did that when you left," Mitchie stated.

"No, we said goodbye. Now I wanna say goodnight," Shane explained.

Mitchie giggled. "Well then, say it."

"Goodnight, Mitchie. I love you," Shane said.

"Night, Shaney. I love you, too."

Shane chuckled. "Where did 'Shaney' suddenly come from?" he asked.

But Mitchie was already fast asleep, glad that the last thing she heard was Shane's voice.

* * *

i need Nicholas...


	4. Chapter 4

ok, pretty long chapter here. 4,040 words and 11 pages on Microsoft Word. nice and long for everyone!!  
alrighty, how bout we get the diabetes thing out of the way real quick. ok well, i'll just cut to the chase. my mom thinks i'm faking everything cuz of Nick and she won't take me to the doctor's until she sees something is really seriously wrong with me. she's a nurse so i trust her judgement. but i'd at least like to know why i'm drinking so much water all of a sudden.  
anyways, enough of that. yay! i'm finally at 100 reviews!! that's a first!! so i'm excited!! the 100th reviewer was **derekandcasey4ever**! you'll get a special appearance in my story!! whoo!  
ok, well, pointless author's note done and enjoy the chapter!!

* * *

As promised, early the next morning, Shane hopped into his car and drove to Mitchie's house. He knocked on the door and when Mrs. Torres answered, she immediately placed her finger to her lips. Shane looked at her in confusion. She ushered him inside and pointed towards the living room. He gave her one last confused glance before heading into the living room. He smiled when he entered the room.

Mitchie was curled up on the couch, fast asleep. She was still wearing his sweatshirt which made him smile even brighter.

Mrs. Torres came up behind him and whispered, "Why don't you go wake her up?"

Shane nodded and walked over to her, sitting down on the edge of the couch. He stroked her hair and whispered in her ear, "Come on, baby. Time to get up."

Mitchie's eyes slowly fluttered open. She directed her eyes up at Shane and a small smile spread across her lips. She stretched a bit and sat up, immediately wrapping her arms around Shane's neck and hugging him tightly. He quickly returned it.

"Told you I'd come see you," he said quietly.

Mitchie smiled into his neck. "I love you," she mumbled.

"I love you, too," he returned.

"Come on, lovebirds. Breakfast," Mrs. Torres called.

The two laughed and headed into the kitchen.

After some arguing between Mitchie and her mom, Mrs. Torres finally agreed to let them eat in Mitchie's room.

"Just promise me you won't make a mess," Mrs. Torres said as she handed them their plates.

"Promise," Mitchie said before grabbing Shane's hand and pulling him upstairs.

"Why did you practically beg your mom to let us eat in your room?" Shane asked when their reached her room.

Mitchie smiled. "Cause I wanted to spend time alone with you," she replied.

Shane smiled back and closed the door behind them.

"Also, I wanted to talk to you about Nate and Caitlyn," she added.

"Yeah, Nate is still pretty confused about what you told him yesterday," Shane explained.

Mitchie sighed. "What is so confusing about this?" she demanded as she plopped down on her bed.

"The whole scheming part," Shane replied. "He just doesn't get it."

"Then how do we make him get it?" Mitchie questioned.

Shane shrugged. "You could start by explaining some things to me," he said, sitting down next to her.

Mitchie took a bite of her eggs. "Like what?"

"Like what you meant when you said all of us together wasn't a problem."

"Nate said he wasn't a schemer. I figured that if we all did it together, that wouldn't be a problem," Mitchie explained.

"No, that part I get," Shane said. "What I don't get is what's going on inside that little head of yours."

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "No need to worry, my friend. You'll all know soon enough," she assured.

Shane cocked an eyebrow. "Oh really?"

"I don't like that look," Mitchie admitted with a light laugh.

Shane suddenly dove at Mitchie, tickling her. She screamed and started laughing hysterically, begging him to stop. When he finally did, he was hovering above her, their faces just inches apart. He lowered himself down and kissed her deeply. When they pulled apart, Mitchie glanced around and realized that when he jumped on her, she dropped her plate.

"Shit," she hissed, shoving him off of her.

"What?" he asked. Then he noticed the mess. "Oh."

"Just help me," she ordered and she pulled him down onto the floor with her.

Once they finally managed the clean up the mess, Mitchie whacked Shane upside the head.

"Hey! What is it with you and hitting me?" he laughed.

"Next time you're gonna jump on me, do it when I don't have a plate of food in my lap," she snapped.

Shane smiled. "You don't have food now," he pointed out.

Before Mitchie could respond, Shane had already jumped on her, pinning her hands above her head.

"This is not exactly the most comfortable position I've ever been in," Mitchie commented as she tried to pull her hands out of Shane's grip. But he just held on tighter.

He smirked and kissed her passionately. "Comfy now?" he breathed, his lips brushing against hers when he spoke.

"Very," she replied and kissed him once again.

Before they had the chance to deepen the kiss, Mitchie's phone rang. She groaned, reached over, and answered, "Hello?"

"Hey, Mitch Mitch. Just calling to see what you wanted to do today," Caitlyn said.

Mitchie sat up, causing Shane to crawl off of her and sit beside her. Confusion lined Mitchie's face before it suddenly dawned on her. She made plans to hang out with Caitlyn today. "Oh, um…I don't care," she replied.

"You forgot, didn't you?" Caitlyn asked, not sounding angry or surprised. She sounded almost like she expected it and Mitchie could just see the smirk playing on her lips.

"Yeah," Mitchie admitted sheepishly. "With the guys and everything, it just kinda slipped my mind. Sorry."

"Nah, it's cool. I understand if you wanna hang out with Shane today," Caitlyn stated sincerely.

"No, no. I promised it'd be just you and me today," Mitchie argued. Out of the corner of her eye, she could see Shane pouting. She glanced at him, reached out, and stroked his hair. A light smile crossed his face.

"Then bring him too," Caitlyn compromised.

"You sure?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yeah, of course. We can go to the mall and while we shop, we can listen to him whine about carrying our bags," Caitlyn explained.

Mitchie giggled. "Sounds like a plan. I'll see you soon," she said.

"Four-ish sound good?"

"Sounds perfect. See ya then."

"Bye Mitch Mitch!"

"Bye Cait Cait!"

Mitchie hung up and looked at Shane, who was pouting again.

"Don't pout, baby. It's too adorable," she said with a smile.

Shane just continued to pout. "What happened to just us today?" he asked, sounding upset.

Mitchie crawled into his lap, wrapping her arms around his neck. "I promised Cait I'd hang out with her today. You're invited if you wanna come," she explained.

"Can I bring Nate?" he asked.

An idea popped into Mitchie's head and she tried desperately to hide the sly smile that was itching to spread across his face as she replied, "Sure."

"What's with the face?" Shane questioned.

'Damn it!' she thought as she quickly thought up an answer. "I'm just thinking about how funny it's gonna be to see you two carrying mine and Cait's shopping bags around all day."

Camp Rock

"Mitchie!" Shane and Nate whined together as Caitlyn and Mitchie dragged them inside the mall.

"Hey! Don't just blame me!" Mitchie cried, tugging at Shane's hand.

Shane whined again. "Don't make me do this. Please!" he begged.

Mitchie pouted. "Pwease?" she asked, giving him puppy dog eyes.

Shane groaned and finally allowed himself to be dragged inside without so much as arguing.

"Come on, Nate. Pretty please," Caitlyn said, using the same look Mitchie had.

Nate tried desperately to avert his eyes anywhere else but at Caitlyn. He tried watching some girls leaving the mall but immediately decided against it. That had bad idea written all over it. He tried turning his eyes to Shane and Mitchie but they were already inside, waiting for him and Caitlyn. Finally, he gave up and looked at Caitlyn. He immediately became a love sick puppy and gave in. "Fine."

Caitlyn squealed excitedly, shocking herself. She never squealed. Shaking it off, she dragged Nate inside, meeting up with Shane and Mitchie.

"Where to first?" Mitchie questioned, looking around.

"Food court sounds nice," Shane suggested.

Mitchie gave him a weird look. "We're here to shop. Not eat," she stated.

"Not to mention you two ate Mitchie's entire kitchen before we left," Caitlyn added.

Shane rolled his eyes. "It was not the entire kitchen," he argued.

"Please. It was empty when you two finally finished," Caitlyn shot back.

"Well excuse us for hardly being able to eat a decent meal in a while," Nate pointed out.

"That was decent. That was a bunch of junk food!" Mitchie cried.

The boys rolled their eyes and gave up trying to fight. They knew they couldn't win.

"So, what's first?" Caitlyn questioned, looking at Mitchie, who shrugged.

"I say we just walk around till we find something," she said.

Caitlyn agreed but the guys were quick to argue.

"What if we're seen?" Nate questioned.

"Yeah. Tons of teenage girls are here. We'll be killed if we're spotted," Shane agreed.

"Shane, you've got a hat on. Get some sunglasses and you'll be fine," Caitlyn pointed out.

"Sunglasses inside? Yeah that's not suspicious at all," Shane said sarcastically.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

"I think the hat will be fine. Keep the hood of your sweatshirt up and I'm sure no one will notice you," Mitchie assured.

"Ok. Now what about me?" Nate questioned, pointing to himself.

Mitchie and Caitlyn looked at each other.

"I say we should've straightened Nate's hair when we had the chance," Mitchie stated.

Nate's hands flew to his head, smashing his curls beneath them. A look of horror crossed his face and he began shaking his head rapidly. His friends looked at him oddly.

"No way!" he cried. "You guys aren't touching my hair! We tried that once and it turned out disastrous!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn turned to Shane, giving him confused looks. He got the message.

"It was about a year ago," he explained. "We got bored so we decided to see what would happen if we straightened his hair. Nate didn't trust Jason with a straightener so he made me do it. Honestly though, Jason is better at doing someone else's hair than I am. So it turned out all fried looking and it was sticking up everywhere. He ran to the bathroom and quickly took a shower. But it was still pretty fried when he got out."

Caitlyn and Mitchie tried to hide their giggles behind their hands but Nate clearly saw them. He smirked.

"Ha, ha. Very funny," he said sarcastically.

"Come on. Just cause Shane sucks with a straightener doesn't mean we do," Caitlyn pointed out.

"Hey!" Shane cried. Caitlyn ignored him.

"Couldn't you at least have worn a hat?" Mitchie questioned.

"Yeah, if I wasn't told about this last minute," Nate replied.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. She grabbed him by the wrist and began pulling him further inside. "Come on."

"Where are we going?" he asked.

"You'll see," Mitchie replied.

Shane and Caitlyn exchanged glances before running after them.

Camp Rock

Nate, with a hat now covering his curls, slumped along with Shane as they followed the girls around. Shane took Mitchie's advice and kept his hood up. No one even looked his way. A couple people had spotted Nate before they'd managed to get him a hat but luckily no teenage girls had been around. Otherwise the news of Nate Parker of Connect 3 being in the mall at that very moment would've spread like wild fires and the friends would've been bombarded by now.

As the girls searched through Urban Outfitters, Shane and Nate took a seat on a couple of chairs they found inside. They both had at least five bags in their hands and to say they were tired was an understatement. The girls had dragged them all over the mall for the past two hours. Not only were they tired, they were bored out of their minds.

"I say we just sneak off. They'll never see us at this point," Nate whispered.

Shane shook his head. "Stupid idea, dude. They'll kill us when they finally find us again," he pointed out.

Nate groaned and slouched in his seat, crossing his arms bitterly over his chest.

Mitchie was trying something on in the dressing room when she suddenly stopped. The locket was hanging securely around her neck, gleaming in the light. She touched it tenderly and smiled. Shane spoiled her and she knew it. Not that she was complaining at all.

She slipped her shirt back over her head and exited the dressing room. Caitlyn was waiting outside for her. She gave her a look that read 'Did you like it?'

Mitchie shook her head. "Not really what I thought," she explained as she put it back on the rack.

Caitlyn nodded and headed into the dressing room herself to try something on.

Mitchie continued searching, wondering if there was anything she liked. She didn't normally shop here but Caitlyn really wanted to check it out so Mitchie agreed.

She glanced over at the boys to find them asleep in their chairs. She giggled to herself and walked over to them. She plopped down on Shane's lap and he jumped, immediately waking up.

"Hey, sleepyhead," she teased.

Shane smirked. "Find anything yet?" he asked.

Mitchie shook her head. "Nothing," she replied.

Shane wrapped his arms around her waist, resting his head on her shoulder. She kissed his forehead, which was a first for her.

"Enough of the mushy stuff. You're making me sick," Nate said groggily, closing his eyes tightly.

Mitchie reached over and gave his head a light shove. His eyes snapped open and he glared at her. She smiled innocently.

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie looked over at Caitlyn, who was waving for her to come over to her. She pecked Shane's lips quickly before standing up and heading over to her friend. "You like it?" she asked when she reached her.

Caitlyn nodded. "Yup. It's cute," she stated, looking at the skinny jeans she held in her hands.

Mitchie looked around, hoping to spot something she liked. Finally deciding there wasn't anything, she and Caitlyn headed over to the counter to pay. They left, Caitlyn handing the bag off to Nate as she passed.

"I feel like a donkey," Nate mumbled to Shane, who laughed.

"Hey Mitch! Can we rest now!?" Shane called up to Mitchie, who'd been walking with Caitlyn pretty far ahead of the guys.

She looked back at him, suddenly realizing how far apart they were. She grabbed Caitlyn's arm, stopping her. They held back, waiting for the guys. When they finally reached them, Mitchie replied, "Wanna get something to eat?"

The boys nodded excitedly. Mitchie and Caitlyn giggled before the four made their way to the food court.

Nate came over and stood beside Caitlyn. She smiled at him. Realizing just how many bags he was currently carrying, a sympathetic look crossed her face and she took some of the bags from him, making it easier.

"You didn't have to do that," he stated, attempting to take the bags back.

Caitlyn's hand reached out and grabbed onto his. "I wanted to," she replied.

Nate smiled and lowered his hand but didn't let go of Caitlyn's. Their fingers laced together and he pulled her closer to him.

Neither of them noticed Shane and Mitchie watching their every move.

"Still think you've gotta work up a plan for them?" Shane whispered in her ear.

She looked at him and nodded. "Once everyone finds out, I'll have to put a plan into motion. Trust me, Shaney, I know what I'm doing," she replied.

"Do I officially have a pet name now?" he asked with a laugh.

Mitchie giggled. "Yes, you do."

The two shared a laugh.

For the rest of the day, the boys continued to follow Mitchie and Caitlyn around. Occasionally, the girls asked the guys for their opinion and each time they said they loved it. They got annoyed with the same answer and just ignored their presence all together whenever they were in a store.

Finally, it was time to leave.

"Freedom!" Nate cried when they finally exited the mall. "Sweet freedom!"  
The girls began laughing hysterically.

"Dude, you're starting to scare me," Shane joked, resting a hand on his shoulder. He shrugged it off.

"Don't tell me you're not finally glad to be out of there," Nate snipped.

Shane chuckled. "Yeah, I am. But I'm not the one screaming 'sweet freedom' at the top of my lungs," he pointed out.

Nate's cheeks reddened and he stared at the ground.

The four worked their way to Shane's car, Mitchie ordering Shane to give her a piggyback ride. Caitlyn held the shopping bags while Shane did so.

Once they finally got home, Mitchie and Caitlyn rushed upstairs while Nate called Jason, checking up on him.

"Come on, dude. I'm sure he's fine," Shane assured.

Nate gave him a knowing look.

"Or he burned the house down. But I doubt that happened," he said, quickly adding the last sentence.

Nate rolled his eyes. "I'm just calling to make sure nothing happened. You never know with him," he pointed out.

Shane rolled his eyes and shook his head as he headed upstairs to see what the girls were up to.

While Caitlyn was trying on everything she bought, mixing together the weirdest outfits she could, Mitchie sat on her bed, looking at the locket again. She wondered how much it must have cost Shane. It was real gold and it had a diamond in the center of the heart. It must have cost a fortune.

Then she began to feel uneasy. She didn't like the idea of him spending so much money on her. A small gift here or there but nothing this big.

There was a knock on the door and Caitlyn paused the music Mitchie hadn't even noticed was playing.

"What're you two doing?" Shane called.

"None of your business!" Caitlyn yelled back and she began blasting the music again.

Shane chuckled and shook his head. He opened the door and walked in, stopping dead in his tracks when he saw Caitlyn dressed in mismatched clothes and jumping around the room, singing obnoxiously along with the music.

Mitchie giggled at his expression. He turned to her, confused.

"What is she doing?" he asked loudly over the music.

Mitchie shrugged. "No idea," she replied.

Shane sat down beside her. She moved her head to his lap and Caitlyn immediately stopped jumping.

"Ew! Gross!" she exclaimed jokingly.

Mitchie and Shane laughed as Caitlyn covered her eyes and ran out of the room, nearly tripping over the rug in the hallway.

"Well, now that she's gone," Shane began as he shut off the music and closed the door. "How bout we have some fun?"

Mitchie smirked. "I'm liking the sound of that," she replied.

"Good," Shane said as he sat back down beside her. He kissed her passionately, Mitchie eagerly returning it.

Caitlyn, now able to see, rushed down the stairs and into the kitchen, where she stopped when she saw Nate sitting at the table, watching TV and eating potato chips. He looked up when he heard her come in and smiled. His eyes traveled down her body, taking in her ridiculously mismatched outfit.

"Nice look," he commented.

Caitlyn blushed deeply but tried to hide it by looking down at her feet. "Yeah I was just fooling around in Mitchie's room. Then Shane came in and, well…I bet you can figure out what happened next," she explained.

Nate laughed. "Yeah though I really wish you hadn't put that picture in my head," he admitted.

Caitlyn giggled and sat down at the table next to him. "Sorry."

Nate shrugged and moved the bag of chips closer to her so they could share it. She took a few from the bag and ate them.

"So, I figure they might be in there for a little while. What do you wanna do until then?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn remained silent, not exactly sure what to say. She liked Nate and she knew he liked her. Only problem was they seemed to be going in circles right now, avoiding the subject they both knew they needed to talk about.

Now was a good time to bring it up but she wasn't sure if she really wanted to be the first one to say something. She didn't want to find out that he changed his mind while he was away and he found a new girl.

"Um…" She stopped, heat rising in her cheeks.

"What's wrong?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn looked down. "Before you left, I mean, you asked me…out and I was, um, just wondering if…" She trailed off.

"If I still wanted to?" Nate finished though it came out more as a question.

"Well…yeah," Caitlyn replied, finally looking up at him.

He was smiling softly, his brown eyes sparkling as he looked at her. He took her hand and said, "Only if you want to."

Caitlyn's eyes lit up. "Really?"

Nate nodded. "Yeah."

Smiling brightly, Caitlyn replied, "Yeah. Of course I do."

Nate brought her hand to his lips and kissed it softly. "Friday sound good?"

"Perfect."

Camp Rock

"Shane!" Mitchie gasped.

Shane pulled his head up from its place at her neck and looked at her, his eyes glazed over and full of lust. His eyes traveled to her neck and that look vanished, immediately replaced with one of slight panic. "Shit," he hissed as the small purple tint became visible on her skin.

Mitchie rubbed the sore spot. "Control yourself next time," she scolded.

Shane smiled sheepishly and climbed off of Mitchie. She stood up and headed over to her mirror to look at herself. "Ugh. I look like I have freaking sex hair," she complained, causing a chuckle from Shane. She began brushing it, hoping to flatten it at least a little. Her eyes wandered to her neck and she gasped.

"What?" Shane asked, worry in his voice as he looked over at her.

She touched the mark with her hand. "Jesus Christ, Shane! It's huge!" she cried.

Shane walked over to her. "Let me see it," he ordered gently and moved her hand away from her neck. His eyes widened. "Damn. It is big."

Mitchie turned back around and looked at it again. "My mom is gonna kill me," she groaned, leaning back against Shane. He wrapped his arms around her waist.

"It'll be fine," he assured, kissing her shoulder.

She turned around in his arms. "You better be right," she warned.

"When am I ever not?" he joked.

"When you decided to do that," Mitchie replied.

Shane rolled his eyes and let go of Mitchie, allowing her to pull her hair up into a ponytail, seeing as she couldn't get it to look even remotely presentable.

The couple walked downstairs to find Caitlyn and Nate cuddled close together on the couch, watching TV. The two stopped dead in their tracks.

"What happened here?" Mitchie asked, slight amusement in her voice.

Both Caitlyn and Nate looked over at them and smiled.

"We're together," Caitlyn replied.

Mitchie squealed and rushed over to Caitlyn, hugging her tightly. Actually, she kind of landed on Nate when she went to hug Caitlyn.

Nate groaned when Mitchie plopped down on his lap. The two girls continued to hug and Nate simply sat there, not sure of what to do.

Shane stood off to the side, chuckling to himself. It was pretty funny to watch.

"Ok, come on, Mitch. You're gonna hurt him," he said, stepping forward and pulling Mitchie off of Nate.

She turned and looked at the curly haired boy. "Sorry, Nate," she giggled.

Nate rolled his eyes playfully.

"So, does this mean no plan?" Shane whispered in Mitchie's ear.

She looked at him, a sly smile on her lips. "Oh no. There's still a plan. And trust me. We're gonna need it."

* * *

i know some of you wanted the plan to actually get them together but that's not exactly the case. the plan is actually going to keep them together. details are being worked out. everything's gonna make sense soon enough. trust me  
also, and i got this idea from DevilPup, i put teasers for two of my new stories in my profile. one is called She's Vulnerable and the other one is called JoBro Drama, which i'm more excited about. both are pretty good and if you like them, let me know!  
things seem to be heating up a bit between Shane and Mitchie. don't worry. nothing bad is gonna happen. but you can expect plenty of Smitchie fluff _and_ smut coming up soon. plus, now that Naitlyn's together, things will get interesting. hehe!


	5. Chapter 5

ok, this one isn't nearly as long as the last one. about half the size. 2,968 words. but i had to stop it otherwise it would've gone well into both dates and that would be _waaaaaaaaayyyyyy_ too long. haha! so i ended it there! and then the next chapter will be the dates and a few other things are going to be explained.  
also, there's a new character introduced in this chapter. her name's Jadyn (pronounced Jay-din, if you didn't know that. hehe). she's gonna play a pretty big part in this story. you'll learn more soon.  
**derekandcasey4ever**, as you know, was the 100th reviewer. once she gets back to me on some details about her, she's gonna be in this story once the plan comes in! if she's reading this right now, let me say; you get a fun part and you're gonna be in it for a few chapters after the plan and then you'll reappear in chapters after that. hope that sounds good!!  
anyways, sorry this took so long!! but enjoy!!

* * *

Christmas may be over but New Years was just around the corner. And the girls were excited about spending New Years with their boyfriends.

But before the excitement could sink in, Caitlyn began freaking about her date with Nate.

"The date's in just a few hours and I have _nothing_ to wear! My hair is being stubborn, I can't find my shoes, and I look fat!" Caitlyn cried, rushing around her room.

Mitchie groaned and fell back on Caitlyn's bed, plopping a pillow on her face and screaming into it. She loved Caitlyn. She was like her sister. But she was driving her insane!

"Mitchie! Help me!" Caitlyn screamed, grabbing the pillow and throwing it across the room.

Mitchie sat up and gave Caitlyn an odd look. "Why are you freaking out about this? It's not like you've never been on a date before," she pointed out.

"No, of course I have. It's just that I've never been on a date with someone I like as much as Nate," Caitlyn admitted.

"Come on, Cait. There's no reason to be freaking. Nate likes you. _A lot_!" Mitchie exclaimed.

"How do you know?" Caitlyn snipped.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "_Hel-lo_! My boyfriend happens to be best friends with your date!" Mitchie cried.

Caitlyn sighed and plopped down next to Mitchie. "I'm sorry, Mitch Mitch. I'm just nervous. I mean I _really_ like him. And I don't wanna screw up with the first guy I ever really liked," she explained, resting her head on Mitchie's shoulder.

Smiling lightly, Mitchie shrugged her shoulders rapidly, causing Caitlyn to lift her head and look at her. "It's cool. Now how 'bout you stop moping and start getting ready for your date with _Nate_," Mitchie said teasingly, nudging Caitlyn when she said Nate's name. Caitlyn smiled a small smiled and stood up, followed by Mitchie.

"Where you guys going?" Mitchie questioned as they began searching through Caitlyn's closet.

"Dinner at some fancy restaurant," Caitlyn replied.

"So that means something nice and dressy" Mitchie said.

Caitlyn scrunched her nose. Mitchie took notice to the action.

"What's up?" she asked.

"I don't like wearing dressy things," Caitlyn explained.

Mitchie bit her lip. "So that means you probably don't have anything," she stated.

Caitlyn nodded. "I never wear that kind of stuff cause I never have a reason to," she said.

Mitchie nodded. Suddenly, she smiled brightly.

"What?" Caitlyn questioned cautiously, knowing that smile meant she was up to something.

Mitchie giggled. "It's nothing bad," she assured as she pulled her phone out of her pocket.

"Then what're you doing?" Caitlyn asked, watching Mitchie press speed dial number 1. She knew who that was.

Mitchie placed her finger to her lip, indicating for Caitlyn to be quiet. After a few seconds, Mitchie said, "Shaney, we need a ride."  
Caitlyn rolled her eyes. They'd used that nickname once as a joke and somehow it managed to stick.

"Mall," Mitchie stated.

Caitlyn looked at Mitchie in confusion.

"Don't whine. It's important," Mitchie snapped as she slipped her shoes on. "Caitlyn needs something for her date tonight."

Caitlyn slapped her hand to her forehead. Now everything made sense.

"Ok, see you soon. Love you," Mitchie concluded and hung up.

"Mitchie, you sure about this?" Caitlyn asked.

Mitchie stood up off Caitlyn's bed and nodded. "When Nate sees you tonight, I'm gonna make sure he has a heart attack."

Camp Rock

Mitchie and Caitlyn were sitting in Shane's car as he drove them to the mall. Caitlyn sat in the backseat while Mitchie was in the passenger's side. The ride was silent, Shane obviously not wanting to be there and Caitlyn too worried about what Mitchie was planning to ask.

Mitchie turned around to look at Caitlyn. "Calm down. I know what I'm doing," she assured.

"Mitch Mitch, you sure this is necessary?" Caitlyn questioned.

Mitchie laughed. "Trust me, Cait Cait. It is," she replied and turned back around.

"What're you up to?" Shane questioned, glancing at Mitchie.

"Caitlyn's date is tonight. She needs something nice to wear. All I want to do is buy her something that will knock Nate off his feet," Mitchie explained.

Shane rolled her eyes. "Can't she just wear something you have?" he asked as he pulled into the mall parking lot.

Mitchie shook her head. "Caitlyn's a stick. She wouldn't fit in any of my stuff."

"I'm not sure if I should take that as a compliment or not," Caitlyn stated.

Mitchie looked back at Caitlyn. "It's a compliment. Trust me," she said.

They all climbed out of Shane's car and headed inside.

"Ok. Where are we going?" Shane questioned.

Mitchie shrugged. "Some place that has nice stuff," she responded, reaching out and taking Shane's hand.

"Well then let's get started," Shane said.

"Why are you so quick to find a place?" Mitchie questioned.

"Cause the quicker we find something, the quicker we can get out of here," Shane replied.

Camp Rock

"Perfect!" Mitchie cried when Caitlyn stepped out of the dressing room, wearing a beautiful V-neck, loose fitted dress with a low, open back. A vibrant magenta ribbon was woven into the halter top and formed a cute side bow on the empire waist. Caitlyn looked gorgeous in it.

"Really?" Caitlyn asked rather self-consciously yet with a hopeful look on her face. She went to cross her arms over her chest but Mitchie gently lowered them.

"You look beautiful," she assured.

Caitlyn smiled brightly but her smile faded fast when she took a look at the price tag. "I'm putting it back," she decided and went to go back into the dressing room to change but Mitchie quickly stopped her.

"Caitlyn, you can't!" she exclaimed.

"Mitchie, it costs over 200! I can't afford it!" Caitlyn screamed.

"But I can."

Both Mitchie and Caitlyn looked up at Shane in surprise. He took a step forward, digging in his pocket for his credit card.

"Oh God, no Shane!" Caitlyn protested. "No, I _can't_ let you do this!"

Shane shrugged. "You're like my sister now, Cait. And Nate's one of my best friends. I want both of you to be happy," he explained.

A bright smile lit Caitlyn's face. She hugged Shane's waist tightly. "Thank you! Thank you! Thank you!" she kept repeating.

Shane laughed and hugged her back. "It's no problem. Now go change," he ordered.

Caitlyn nodded and rushed back into the dressing room.

Shane looked at Mitchie to find her smile lightly up at him. "What?" he asked.

"You're amazing. You know that, right?" Mitchie stated.

Shane smiled and wrapped his arms around Mitchie in a tight hug. "I wouldn't be this amazing without you," he teased, though he was mostly serious. Before meeting Mitchie, he wouldn't even have thought twice about spending his money on anyone else but himself. Now he wanted nothing more than to spoil two of the most important people in his life.

When Caitlyn exited the dressing room, the dress slung over her arm, the three friends made their way over to the cashier to pay. Once the deed was done, they left the mall.

"So, now that we have the dress, what do you want done to your hair?" Mitchie asked Caitlyn, who shrugged.

"I don't know. What will look good with the dress?" she questioned.

Mitchie thought for awhile, trying to decide if she could do Caitlyn's hair or if they should have a professional do it.

"Um…guys."

Both girls looked at Shane.

"I've got an old childhood friend whose mom is a hairdresser. I'm sure she wouldn't mind doing your hair, Cat," Shane explained.

"Cat?" Mitchie questioned.

Shane chuckled. "Rather I call you Cait?" he asked Caitlyn, looking at her through the rearview mirror.

Caitlyn laughed and shook her head. "Nah. It's cool. I like it," she replied.

"Cat it is, then," Shane declared.

The girls laughed.

"So, you wanna try my idea?" Shane continued.

The girls looked at each other for a little before they both nodded.

"Take us there, lovely chauffeur!" Mitchie cried teasingly.

"I refuse to do this ever again," Shane mumbled as he turned a corner.

Camp Rock

"Shane! What brings you here?" a lady with beautiful curly auburn hair, bright green eyes, and who smelled like hairspray (then again, so did the whole place), cried as she rushed forward and engulfed Shane in a large hug.

Shane laughed and hugged her back. "Well, my friend Caitlyn here –" he set his hand on Caitlyn's lower back and pushed her forward, indicating which girl was her – "has a date with Nate tonight and we were wondering, if you don't mind, if you could do her hair," he explained.

The lady smiled. "I'd love to!" she exclaimed.

Caitlyn smiled brightly. "Really?"

"Of course! Anything for little Shay here," the lady replied.

The girls looked at Shane in confusion, who was now blushing deeply.

"Laura," he grumbled in embarrassment.

The lady, who the girls now knew was Laura, laughed lightly. "When they were all younger, my daughter couldn't pronounce Shane and she always called him Shay. It stuck since then. To this day, she still calls him Shay," she explained.

"Aw! Isn't that adorable!?" Caitlyn teased, pinching Shane's cheeks.

He swatted her hands away. "Hey! I'm trying to help you here!" he reminded.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes and looked back at Laura.

"So, sweetie, do you have what you're planning on wearing tonight?" Laura asked.

Caitlyn nodded and pulled the dress out of the bag.

"Oh my…that's beautiful. I know exactly what to do," Laura stated and she ushered Caitlyn into a chair. She called up to the secretary, "Becky, cancel my other appointments! I need to focus on making Miss Caitlyn here look _gorgeous_!"

"Oh I can't let you do that," Caitlyn argued.

"Nonsense. Any friend of Shay's is a friend of mine and will be treated like family here," Laura said.

Caitlyn tried not to laugh at Shane's dorky nickname. But Mitchie had no problem letting out the laughter.

"It's not the funny," Shane pouted, crossing his arms over his chest.

Mitchie giggled and kissed Shane lightly. "I'm sorry, Shaney," she cooed.

"I like that nickname so much more," Shane stated and he kissed her again.

"I see Shay's got himself a little girlfriend."

Shane and Mitchie pulled away as a girl who looked around their age walked over to them. She had straight, dark brown hair, bright, icy blue eyes, and was wearing jeans, high tops, and a vintage ACDC t-shirt. She had a skateboard under one arm and a messenger bag hanging off the shoulder of her other arm. Dark eye shadow and a lot of eyeliner and mascara surrounded her eyes and Mitchie got the impression that she was a major rocker, skater chick.

"Hey, Jadyn," Shane greeted, walking forward and giving the girl a hug.

"So, what brings you out here?" Jadyn asked when her and Shane let go.

"My friend, Caitlyn, has a date with Nate tonight and she wanted her hair done," Shane explained.

"So, Nathan finally got himself a date, huh?" Jadyn teased.

Shane laughed. "Come on, Jay. You know you were close to dating him yourself," he reminded.

"How many times do I have to tell you that I was dared to flirt with him!?" Jadyn cried.

Shane was about to roll his eyes when he suddenly felt a sharp jab in his ribs. Rubbing his now sore side, he looked down at Mitchie. "Oh right!" he cried. "Mitchie, this is my old friend Jadyn, Laura's daughter. Jay, this is my girlfriend, Mitchie."

The two girls smiled at each other.

"So you're the girl my baby Shay's been talking about all the time," Jadyn stated.

Shane blushed while Mitchie giggled.

"Yeah, that's me," she replied.

"Cool. I haven't seen Shay this happy in years," Jadyn explained.

"Ok, Jadyn. You can shut up now," Shane snapped.

Both girls laughed at Shane's reaction.

"You haven't really changed much," Jadyn pointed out.

"How so?" Shane questioned.

"I can still make you blush."

Shane laughed.

"So, how's Jason been?" Jadyn questioned.

"Jason is…well, Jason," Shane replied with a laugh, causing Jadyn to laugh.

"Still air-headed?"

"Oh yeah."

"So Jason's always been like that?" Mitchie asked, looking back and forth between Shane and Jadyn.

Shane laughed and nodded. "Definitely. He's been that air-headed from day one," he explained.

Mitchie smiled.

About ten minutes later, while the old friends were still catching up on what's happened the last few years they've been apart, Mitchie headed towards the back to check on Caitlyn. She smiled when she saw her.

Caitlyn's curls were pinned back into a low ponytail. A bump was on the top of her head and a few curls hung loosely around her face. She looked beautiful.

"Caitlyn, you look amazing!" Mitchie squealed.

Caitlyn smiled brightly as Laura put the last few touches on her hair and sprayed it with hairspray.

"Nate is gonna die!" Mitchie added.

Shane and Jadyn walked in.

"Wow, Cat, you look nice," Shane complimented.

Jadyn nodded. "Yeah. You look really beautiful," she agreed.

Caitlyn smiled and stood up. "Thanks. Now who are you?" she asked with a light laugh.

Jadyn laughed. "I'm Jadyn, Shane's old friend," she explained.

"Oh, hi. I'm Caitlyn," Caitlyn introduced. She then turned her attention to Shane. "Hey, what time is it?"

Shane glanced at his watch. "Almost 6:00. What time is your date at?"

"7. So we have some time," Caitlyn replied.

"Well then we should probably head back. Thanks for everything, Laura," Shane said.

"Yeah, thanks _so_ much," Caitlyn added.

"No problem. Now Shay, make sure you come visit more often. We all miss you guys," Laura stated.

Shane smiled and nodded. "Sure thing," he promised.

"And you too," Laura said to Mitchie.

"Sure."

The three left, waving goodbye before they drove back to Mitchie's house.

When they arrived, Caitlyn quickly climbed out and rushed inside, excited to try on her new dress and see how she looked. Before Mitchie could leave, Shane grabbed her hand.

"Mitch, you wanna do something tonight?" he asked.

Mitchie smiled. "Sure," she replied. "What?"

Shane shrugged. "Doesn't matter. How 'bout just a movie night at my house," he suggested.

Mitchie smiled. "Will there be ice cream?" she asked childishly, biting her lip.

"Babe, my freezer is overflowing with cookie dough ice cream right now," he said matter-of-factly.

Mitchie giggled. "Sure. I'll call you once they leave," she explained.

Shane nodded and kissed her lightly before releasing her hand and allowing her to rush inside after Caitlyn, yelling, "Cait Cait, don't you do anything without me!"

Shane laughed, shaking his head, before pulling out of the driveway and driving home.

Mitchie ran up the stairs, taking them two at a time, and burst through her door, scaring the girl standing in front of the full length mirror, examining how she looked.

"God, Mitchie, you scared me," Caitlyn complained.

"Sorry. But you look incredible," Mitchie stated.

Caitlyn smiled. "Thanks." She glanced at the clock. "Well, Nate's gonna be here in about 20 minutes. What do you wanna do till then?"

"TV sound good?" Mitchie asked.

"That's about all we got," Caitlyn replied.

The girls laughed and sat down on Mitchie's bed, flipping on the TV and seeing what was on.

When 7 o'clock finally arrived, the doorbell rang. And Caitlyn's nerves went off again.

"Would you calm down!?" Mitchie cried as she walked downstairs to answer the door. Caitlyn followed her slowly behind.

Mitchie opened the door to find Nate, dressed in black dress pants and a button down shirt, standing in front of her, wringing his hands and shuffling his feet nervously.

"Nate?" Mitchie questioned and the curly-haired boy jumped, looking up at her.

"Oh. Hey, Mitchie. Where's Caitlyn?" he asked.

Mitchie smiled and turned around, yelling, "Caitlyn! Get your skinny ass down here now!"

Nate chuckled. "You aren't exactly the nicest person I've ever met," he joked.

"Yeah, well, if you saw the way she was freaking out today, you'll know why my patience is running low," Mitchie explained.

"She was freaking out?" Nate asked in disbelief.

Mitchie laughed and shook her head as Caitlyn finally arrived downstairs.

Nate's breath caught in his throat when he saw her. His eyes nearly bulged out of his head and his jaw dropped to the floor.

"Hi, Nate," Caitlyn greeted.

"Uh…uh…"

Mitchie shook her head, reached forward, and shoved Nate's mouth closed, causing him to snap out of his daydream.

"Uh…H-Hi, Caitlyn. You…You look great," he stuttered.

Caitlyn smiled, linking arms with Nate, and they left. She glanced back at Mitchie, who gave her a thumbs up. Once the two had pulled away, Mitchie grabbed her cell phone and called Shane.

"Shaney, they're gone. You can come pick me up now," she informed.

"Alright. I'll be there soon," he replied.

"'K. Love you."

"Love you, too."

They hung up and Mitchie waited outside on the porch for Shane, praying that Caitlyn and Nate's date would go well and nothing would be ruined by the paparazzi.

* * *

retarded way to end it but whatever. i didn't want this chapter to go on forever so i kinda had to end it there.  
you guys like Jadyn? she's kinda a mix of me and my BFF Billy (my older cousin. and yes, she's a girl). Billy's the rocker girl and i'm the sporty, skater girl. hope you guys like her! for the record, no. she will not come between Smitchie or Naitlyn. i have a special part for her!  
as for my ultimate fave character, i'm pissed off that i just realized Jason's barely been in this!! if anyone wants to slap me, the offer is up for grabs!! haha! so yeah, next chapter, MORE JASON!! hehe!  
also, i was thinking about writing a Nitchie oneshot. if you think i should or if i should just stick to Smitchie, let me know. cuz i really wanna get this idea out before it kinda drives me crazy!! lol!

Peace.Love.Jonas.


	6. Chapter 6

ok, um...you all definitely have permission to slap me silly!! haha! seriously i'm soooooo sorry this took so long to upload!! i started school so it was kinda crazy the first week. so i hope you guys all understand. but you can still slap me cuz i've already done it to myself!! lol!  
i got mixed emotions on Jadyn but that's cool. it was fun reading everyone's opinions. and half of you already figured out what her role in this is gonna be!! i never thought it would be _that_ obvious!! lol! seriously i was laughing when i started reading people's reviews cuz they already figured it out!! that's crazy!!  
read the author's note at the bottom! it's important!!

* * *

Caitlyn Gellar was used to feeling butterflies in her stomach when she went out on dates with guys she really liked. She was used to them picking her up or their parents swinging by and dropping them both off at, as usual, the movies. She was used to kids at school always wanting to know the latest gossip, which included how Caitlyn's dates went. She _wasn't_ used to, however, feeling like she was going to puke because she was so nervous or driving to a fancy restaurant in a limo or having nearly fifty forty-year-old guys waiting outside the restaurant for her (well, for Nate, but you get the point). She was a teenage girl. A teenage girl who liked going somewhere private and just having fun with a boy she likes. But she would be the one to start crushing on a famous celebrity whose name was just about everywhere (below his _charming_-note sarcasm-band member's name). Stupid Shane Grey for having to be stupid and becoming stupidly arrogant and have a stupid ego the size of a stupid skyscraper and stupid Mitchie Torres for falling for that stupid boy and stupid Nate for having to come to that stupid Camp Rock and be a stupid judge for the stupid Final Jam and stupid Caitlyn for stupidly falling for him! (a/n: that was totally not necessary! haha!)

The minute Caitlyn stepped out of the limo, a million bright flashes met her eyes. She squinted, definitely not used to being bombarded by camera lights.

Nate climbed out after her and the shouting began.

"Nate! Who is she!?"

"Are you two dating!?"

"Are Shane and that girl really dating or is it a publicity stunt!?"

Nate rolled his eyes at the last one and pressed his hand to Caitlyn's lower back, helping to guide her through the crowd and into the restaurant. Once inside, she couldn't help but burst out laughing. Nate shushed her.

She giggled. "Sorry. But it's funny to see you freak like that," she explained.

Nate chuckled. "I was not freaking," he argued.

"Whatever you say."

Rolling his eyes, Nate stepped forward and said he had reservations. The lady escorted them to their table, placed their menus down in front of them, and left.

The pair sat down. At first, an awkward silence seemed to pass over them. What exactly do you say to someone who lives a totally separate life from your own? Caitlyn was sure he was tired of being asked stupid questions that were related to his celebrity status and Nate had no idea what to ask her that didn't sound completely stupid. He'd never been to high school. He'd been signed with Shane and Jason the summer before he was set to start his freshman year. And here was someone who'd already experienced a year of it and had just started her sophomore year. Anything he said, he knew would sound stupid.

"So, um…" he cleared his throat and nervously scratched the back of his neck. Caitlyn thought it was cute.

"Where do you go to school?" he finally managed to choke out considering the fact that his mouth had gone seriously dry.

"St. Peter's Academy," Caitlyn replied with a grimace. "It's some really uptight private school. The uniforms are ugly and the teachers are super strict. I hate it."

Nate nodded. "I'm pretty sure I'd hate it too," he stated with a smile.

Caitlyn smiled back. "Did you ever go to high school?" she questioned.

Nate shook his head. "No. We got signed the summer before freshman year. I was supposed to go to East Brunswick High School," he informed.

"Where's that?"

"New Jersey."

"You grew up in Jersey?"

"Yeah why?"

"You just don't seem like a Jersey boy."

Nate shrugged. "I actually get that a lot. Everyone thinks I'm from California. Shane's the only one who is. I'm from Jersey and Jason's from Virginia."

"Wow. So Shane was always really far away," Caitlyn pointed out.

Nodding, Nate replied, "Yeah. It was harder for us to keep in touch with him than with each other. At the beginning of one summer, my parents drove me down to Jason's place and then we flew out to California together. That's how we became so close."

The waitress came, apologized for taking so long, and took their drink orders.

"I'll have an iced tea with lemon," Caitlyn said.

"Just water is fine," Nate said.

The waitress nodded and left.

"So, how'd you guys end up meeting?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Shane and I were both 12 but he was turning 13 soon and Jason was 14. I met Shane first. I was in my singing class on the first day and Shane walks in trying to act like he owned the place," Nate explained.

"Well, his uncle does," Caitlyn reminded with a light laugh. Nate joined in.

"Anyways, when his uncle picked him to sing, he was terrified."

"Shane? Terrified?"

Nate nodded. "Believe it or not, he was shaking in his seat. Everyone started laughing so I jumped in and started singing. Shane gradually joined in and I faded out, letting him finish."

Caitlyn smiled. "That was really nice of you," she stated.

Nick chuckled. "Yeah, well, I remember how nerve-wracking it can be the first time you sing in front of an audience. I nearly passed out when I first tried it. Shane was definitely braver than I was," he joked.

Caitlyn giggled. "So how'd you and Jason meet?"

"Well, after class, Shane and I just kinda started hanging out, getting to know each other. When we got closer, we decided to do Final Jam together. At the time, my guitar skills were mediocre. I'd just started learning and I wouldn't be much of a help. Shane could play but we needed someone with sick guitar skills. During one of our free periods, we hung outside the band room, hoping to hear someone who was really good. We just kinda hid by the door and listened through the open window. At first we heard nothing and thought it was empty. As soon as he peaked through the window, Jason started playing and we nearly fell over because of how amazing he was.

"Once he was done, we flung the door open and started begging him to join us. He gave us that really blank, innocent stare he always has and just nodded. I think we confused him." Nate stopped as Caitlyn started laughing.

"I can so imagine you guys doing that," she giggled.

Nate chuckled.

The drinks were set down in front of them.

"Are you two ready to order?" the waitress asked.

Nate and Caitlyn exchanged glances, realizing that all they've done is talk and haven't even opened their menus.

"Um…we need a few more minutes," Nate replied.

The waitress nodded and left.

"Anyways, continue," Caitlyn urged.

"Ok, well, we all started rehearsing together and we became really close to each other because of how much time we spent together. We didn't win Final Jam but Brown wouldn't stop telling Shane how amazing he thought the three of us were together," Nate continued.

"Did you ever win Final Jam?" Caitlyn asked.

Nate nodded. "Our last year there. Brown invited agents and stuff without telling anyone cause he wanted them to hear us. Shane never wanted to become famous so whenever his uncle suggested a record deal, he turned him down."

"_Shane_ never wanted to be famous!?"

Nate laughed at her reaction. "Actually, yeah. He was really against it. All he wanted to do was play at camp cause that's what he loved to do. He didn't want other people telling him what to play and when to play it. He wanted to do that on his own. So when Brown invited agents without telling him, he got pissed."

"So how did Mr. Ego come along then?" Caitlyn asked, taking a sip of her iced tea.

Nate thought for a little while, trying to remember exactly when his good friend Shane turned into someone he couldn't even recognize. Finally, he said, "It kinda started when our first single reached number one on the Billboard Charts within the first week it was released. He got really excited but then that turned into trying to get us into the recording studio everyday all day so we can keep releasing singles cause he loved the feeling of being number one. So the more songs we released, the more number ones we had and that just boosted his ego. The album did awesome and we were selling out arenas wherever we went. And with each number one thing we did, the bigger his ego got until it got to the point where we couldn't even record a music video without him complaining about the smallest things not being perfect. We just couldn't handle him anymore."

Caitlyn nodded. "And that's when you decided to send him to Camp Rock," she finished for him.

"Yeah. Sending him back to his roots was probably the smartest thing we've ever done," Nate replied.

Caitlyn laughed. "Well, I think we might wanna start looking at the menu before she comes back and gets pissed off cause we haven't even opened it," she suggested.

Nate laughed and agreed.

Camp Rock

Mitchie, wearing a pair of sweatpants, one of her Camp Rock t-shirts, and, of course, Shane's sweatshirt, bounded down the stairs when she heard the doorbell ring. She was attempting to pull her hair up into a ponytail as she ran but was finding that very difficult.

"Damn it," she hissed as she tripped over her own two feet, stumbling and slamming into the door. She straightened up, fixed her sweatshirt, and opened the door.

"What was that?" Shane asked as he took a step inside. Mitchie moved out of the way to let him in and closed the door behind him.

"I tripped and ran into the door," she explained.

Shane chuckled and kissed her forehead. "You're ok, right?" he asked, stroking her hair.

Mitchie smiled and nodded. "Yeah. I'm fine," she replied.

"Good." Shane held out the DVDs he had in his hand. "I've got plenty of movies. How 'bout you pick one while I order some pizza?"

Mitchie nodded and took the DVDs while Shane headed into the kitchen, removing his leather jacket as he went.

Walking into the living room, Mitchie scanned through the movies, trying to find a good one to start with. She finally decided on A Walk to Remember, which she was surprised Shane had actually brought.

"Shaney, you brought A Walk to Remember?" she called to him, setting the other DVDs down on the table and opened the movie's case.

"Yeah. I know you love it so I thought you might wanna watch it tonight," he stated as he hung up the phone.

Mitchie smiled and set the DVD down, walking over to him. She wrapped her arms around his neck and he placed his hands on her waist, pulling her closer.

"You're amazing," she gushed.

He shrugged, resting his forehead against hers. "I try," he said playfully.

Mitchie gave him a light shove but quickly pulled him back to her. She linked her hands at the base of his neck and they both leaned in and kissed. Before they got too out of hand, Mitchie placed her hands on his chest.

"Come on, Superstar. Let's watch the movie," she said with a smile.

Pouting, Shane allowed himself to be dragged over to the couch by Mitchie. She pushed him down onto the couch before grabbing the DVD, popping it into the DVD player, and pressing play. She took a seat next to Shane and immediately cuddled close to him. He wrapped his arm around her waist, bringing her, if possible, even closer to his side. She rested her head on his shoulder and they sat in silence, watching the movie.

Camp Rock

"No way!"

"I'm serious!"

Caitlyn and Nate had just finished dinner and were now sitting close together, splitting a chocolate fudge cake. Throughout the entire dinner, the two had laughed and joked, an awkward silence never once finding them again.

"You guys seriously hung some kid's boxers from a flag pole?" Caitlyn giggled.

Nate laughed and nodded. "Definitely not the most original prank but it was funny none the less," he explained.

"Did you guys get in trouble?" Caitlyn questioned.

"Oh hell yeah," Nate replied, causing Caitlyn to laugh. "Brown flipped. The three of us were always getting into trouble. We were sent to Brown's cabin so much that half way through camp, he didn't even need to lecture us anymore. We knew exactly what he was gonna say and he simply told us to do trash duty. By the end of camp, he didn't even care."

Caitlyn laughed. "God I wish I could do that. But I'm too klutzy to be able to pull something like that off. Or any sort of prank, for that matter," she stated.

Nate shook his head. "Oh come on. You're not that bad," he offered.

"Yeah. I am," Caitlyn argued. "Trust me."

"If Jason can do it, you can."

Laughing, Caitlyn took another bite of cake. "I think this is the most fun I've ever had on a date," she admitted.

Nate was quick to agree. "Definitely. Then again, I haven't been on too many dates considering how little time I actually have for a social life. But I will say that this is one of the greatest nights of my life," he stated.

Caitlyn smiled brightly. "Really?" she asked hopefully.

"Really," Nate confirmed.

Caitlyn bit her lip, smiling, and looked down. She twirled some of the chocolate around with her spoon, suddenly shy.

"Cait?"

Caitlyn looked up to meet Nate's eyes. "Yeah?" she questioned.

Nate didn't respond. Instead, he leaned down and kissed her lightly. It lasted only about two seconds before they pulled away.

Caitlyn's eyes fluttered open. "Wow," she breathed.

"Is that a good wow or a bad wow?" Nate asked.

Caitlyn giggled. "Definitely a good wow," she replied.

Nate smiled and kissed her again.

Camp Rock

The movie had ended about ten minutes ago. Mitchie had cried at the ending (like she normally did) and Shane was quick to comfort her. However, the comfort turned into kissing which turned into a heated make-out session on the couch.

Shane had Mitchie pinned down under him. He hovered above her, his hands firmly on her waist, keeping her from going anywhere. She had her fingers tangled in his hair, pulling at it whenever he descended to her neck.

His hands began to wander and suddenly, Mitchie's eyes snapped open and she shoved him off of her and onto the floor.

"Whoa!" Shane cried when he fell.

Mitchie sat bolt upright, a look of horror on her face.

"Mitch, what's wrong?" Shane asked, pushing himself up and kneeling down beside her.

She shook her head rapidly. "Shane, I…"

Shane took hold of her hand. "Mitch, you know you can tell me anything," he said, stroking the top of her hand with his thumb.

She looked down and nodded, tears welling up in her eyes. "It's just that…I'm scared," she replied quietly.

Shane looked at her in confusion. "Scared? Scared of what?" he questioned, moving back onto the couch in front of her.

"Scared of…of moving too fast."

She looked up to see Shane watching her with a look of surprise.

"Please don't be mad," she begged.

Quickly shaking his head, Shane assured, "No, baby. I'm not mad. Not at all." He pulled her into his lap, wrapping his arms around her tightly. "I never want you to feel pressured. I would never make you do something you don't wanna do. Besides –" He raised his left hand, showing her the silver band occupying his left ring finger. She looked at him in shock. "I can't really do anything," he finished.

"You have a purity ring?" she asked.

Shane nodded. "Yeah. I got it a few years ago," he explained.

Mitchie took his hand and examined the ring. "Wow. I can't believe I never noticed it," she stated.

Shane laughed. "Most people don't. I mean, they notice I'm wearing a ring. But it never processes what its meaning is," he said.

"Yeah well I must be a complete oblivious idiot then. I never noticed it at all," Mitchie joked as she began playing with the ring. She leaned back against him.

Chuckling, Shane rested his chin on Mitchie's shoulder. "So you're ok now, right?" he asked.

Mitchie took a deep breath and nodded. "Yeah," she replied. "But can you do something for me?"

"Of course," Shane said.

"Ok. I was just wondering…if you don't mind…um…starting over and…taking things slower," Mitchie stated.

A light smile spread across Shane's face as he realized how nervous she was. He took her hand, lifted it to his lips, and kissed it softly. She looked at him.

"Of course we can," he said quietly.

"Really?" she asked hopefully.

Shane showed her his ring again. "This means you never have anything to worry about." Then he fingered the promise ring on her right ring finger. "And this means I'm willing to wait as long as you want or need."

Mitchie smiled and wrapped her arms around his neck, hugging him tightly. He immediately hugged back.

"I love you," he whispered.

She looked up at him. "I love you, too," she whispered back. "But slow, remember?"

Shane whined. "Does that mean I can't say that?" he asked.

Mitchie giggled. "No, you can say it. Just not a lot," she replied.

Shane sighed.

Placing a hand on his cheek, Mitchie said, "I just don't wanna fall to hard too fast. I'm scared of what may happen after that."

Nodding understandingly, Shane stated, "I know. I get it. And it's ok. For you, I'll do this."

Mitchie smiled and kissed him lightly. "You sure you're ok with this?"

Shane smiled. "Don't worry about it. I care about you. And if this is what you want, then of course I'm ok with it."

Smiling lightly, Mitchie cuddled close to him as he held her tightly. She closed her eyes, resting her head on his chest as he laid down, still holding her close to his body. Once in a comfortable position, he stroked her hair and kissed the top of her head. Mitchie fell asleep in his arms with a smile on her face.

Camp Rock

The limo pulled into Mitchie's driveway. Inside, Nate and Caitlyn were both laughing hysterically. And for no reason. They'd both been staring at their hands in their laps. When they looked up at each other, they just burst into uncontrollable laughter. They were holding their stomachs and had tears rolling down their cheeks from laughing so hard. Finally, they managed to calm down.

"What exactly was so funny?" Caitlyn asked, wiping the tears away and still trying to hold in her giggles.

Chuckling, Nate replied, "No idea."

Caitlyn giggled and opened the limo door, climbing out. Nate followed. They walked up to Mitchie's front door in silence. When they reached the porch, they turned to face each other.

"I had a great time tonight," Caitlyn said, smiling up at him.

"Me too," he agreed.

Then he leaned down and kissed her lightly.

"Goodnight, Caitlyn."

"Night, Nate."

Once Nate was back in the limo and it was pulling away, Caitlyn pushed the front door open, thankful Mitchie hadn't locked it. She didn't have a key and she had a feeling Mitchie was already asleep.

She saw her assumptions were right when she entered the living room. As she slid her heels off, she stepped into the room and smiled. Mitchie and Shane were curled up together on the couch, fast asleep.

Knowing Mitchie's parents were going to be home soon, Caitlyn crept over to the slumbering couple and decided to wake Shane first. Waking Mitchie always ended badly. If Shane woke her up, maybe she wouldn't hit something.

She kneeled down beside the couch and gave Shane a light shove. "Wake up," she whispered.

Shane's eyes slowly opened and he looked at Caitlyn. He smiled tiredly. "Hey, Cat. How'd the date go?" he grumbled.

Caitlyn smiled. "It was great. Now wake up your girlfriend. Her parents are gonna be home soon and you should've been out of here an hour ago," she explained.

Shane frowned and began shaking Mitchie lightly. "Mitchie, baby, wake up," he whispered in her ear.

Her eyes fluttered open and she looked up at Shane. "Hi," she said quietly.

Shane held her tightly as he sat up. She pushed her face into his chest and attempted to fall back asleep.

"No, Mitch. You gotta wake up. You're parents are coming home soon," Shane stated.

Mitchie's eyes snapped open. She looked at the clock and saw it was already midnight. "Shit!" she cried. She looked at Shane. "You were supposed to leave, like, an hour ago!"

"Yeah, I already pointed that out," Caitlyn stated.

Mitchie looked at her. "Oh. I didn't see you there," she admitted.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes playfully.

"Look, I gotta go before we get in trouble," Shane said.

Mitchie climbed off of him and he stood up. They shared a quick kiss before he left.

Mitchie turned to Caitlyn. "How was it?" she asked excitedly.

Caitlyn smiled brightly. "Dinner was amazing. We talked and got to know each other better. Did you know Nate's from Jersey?" she questioned.

Mitchie looked at her in surprise. "You serious?"

Caitlyn nodded. "Yup. And the guys were quite the trouble makers when they first started at camp," she added.

Mitchie laughed. "I'm gonna asked Shane about that one later," she said. "So, what else happened?"

Caitlyn bit her lip, a smile spreading across her face. "He kissed me."

Mitchie squealed loudly just as the front door opened and Mitchie's parents walked in.

"What's this about?" Mrs. Torres asked as she watched the two girls hug tightly and jump up and down.

"Caitlyn kissed Nate!" Mitchie squealed.

Mrs. Torres smiled while Mr. Torres playfully rolled his eyes and left the room.

"Well, how bout you two head upstairs and get ready for bed and you can talk about Caitlyn's date all night," Mrs. Torres suggested.

The two girls nodded and ran upstairs. Mitchie closed her door and Caitlyn immediately took her dress off.

"As great as this dress is, I hated wearing it," she stated as she tossed it onto the back of the chair that sat at Mitchie's desk.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Oh come on. You looked amazing," she said.

Caitlyn shrugged and replied, "Maybe. But like I said. I hate wearing anything girlie. That's why I'm not real comfortable that Shane paid for it. I'm never gonna wear it again."

Sighing, Mitchie took the locket in her hand and began fiddling with it. The thought of that locket costing too much still lingered in her mind. She honestly did have a problem with Shane spending so much money on her.

Caitlyn noticed her actions. As she pulled her pajamas on, she said, "So I guess I'm not the only one worrying about Shane's spending habits."

Mitchie looked at her and shrugged. "It's not that big a deal," she assured, sitting down on her bed. Caitlyn joined her.

"If it's not that big a deal, why do keep holding onto that locket and staring off into space with a worried look on your face?" Caitlyn questioned.

Mitchie sighed. "I don't wanna seem like the gold-digging girlfriend," she admitted.

Caitlyn smiled lightly. "Trust me, Mitch Mitch. We all know you're nothing like that. You love Shane and you care about him. And vice versa. That's why he bought that for you," she said, pointing to the locket when she mentioned it.

"Thanks, Cait Cait," Mitchie said with a smile.

"No problem. Now, let's get to bed. I'm exhausted," she said, crawling under the covers.

Mitchie smiled as she climbed in next to her. "So, you really like Nate, huh?" she asked.

Caitlyn nodded, staring dreamily up at the ceiling. "Yeah. I like him _a lot_," she said.

Mitchie smiled. "I'm happy for you, Cait."

"Thanks."

The girls talked for the next ten minutes about the date before the two became too tired to talk anymore. They both rolled over and fell asleep, smiles plastered firmly on their faces.

* * *

again, NO JASON!! i'm pissing myself off here!! lol! but i wanted to do the dates and he obviously isn't going to randomly pop up at one of their dates!! that would be awkward!! lol! and funny but whatever!! i swear to god he will be in the next chapter!!  
also, some of you thought that Jadyn was going to come between Smitchie or Naitlyn (mainly Smitchie). well, look back to chapter one. there's a character in there who will start to have a bigger part and is gonna cause _lots_ of drama. let's see how many of you forgot about her!! hehe! seriously, re-read chapter one and then review telling me if you forgot that character. i'm interested to see who did and who didn't!! haha!

Peace.Love.Jonas.


	7. Chapter 7

(smiles sheepishly) ta-da??? ok! please don't kill me!!! lol! omj i'm sooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo sorry this took so long!! between school, homework, my school's musical (which is Grease!!), hanging with friends, trying to keep in touch with my old friends, family issues, football games, and tons of other stuff, it was kinda hard for me to find time to squeeze this thing in. so i'm REALLY sorry about that! but i finally managed to finish it!! i guess it's pretty good. it's kinda a filler chapter. next chapter will be a lot better than this one. i can promise you that.  
ok, anyways, i'm kinda building up to some interesting plot twists and drama and...well, it's just gonna be fun. let's put it that way. lol!  
so enjoy!! oh and sorry for any spelling mistakes. the program i used doesn't do spell check.

* * *

The next day was the day before New Years Eve. The adrenaline was building and everyone was pumped for the holiday. But no one was more excited than Mitchie and Caitlyn.

"Holy shit! No way!" Mitchie cried as she snatched the plane tickets out of her boyfriend's hand. Her and Caitlyn looked at them in shock.

Shane chuckled at their reactions. "Yup. You two, me, Jase, Nate, and Jadyn are all spending New Years in New York," Shane explained.

Caitlyn looked up at him. "Jadyn's coming?" she questioned.

Shane nodded. "Yeah."

"Cool. I like her," Caitlyn stated.

"Yeah. Me too," Mitchie agreed.

Smiling, Shane wrapped his arms around Mitchie's waist and kissed her lightly. "I'm glad," he said.

"So this is for real?" Mitchie questioned. "We're not being Punk'd or anything?"

Shane laughed. "No. Ashton is not going to randomly pop out somewhere. This is real. We're going to New York."

Mitchie squealed and flung her arms around Shane's neck, hugging him tightly. He returned it, burying his face in her shoulder.

"So how long are we gonna be there?" Caitlyn asked as the couple broke apart.

"Um...four days. Tomorrow until Saturday," Shane explained.

"Oh my god! Mitch Mitch, we are _so_ going shopping!" Caitlyn cried.

"Hell yeah!" Mitchie agreed.

Shane rolled his eyes and stepped away from the girls, who he knew were about to have a very long conversation about where to shop once they got to New York.

As he was walking through his apartment, the door opened and Nate and Jason (yay! finally!! lol!) stepped inside.

"Hey guys. I just gave the girls their tickets," Shane explained.

Nate nodded. "This was definitely the coolest idea ever," he stated.

"Yeah!" Jason cried. He paused before adding, "What was?"

Nate looked at him like he had a second head. "Spending New Years in New York," he replied.

"Oh right!" Jason smiled brightly. Nate shook his head in disbelief.

Hearing Jason's voice, Mitchie and Caitlyn came running into the room, screaming, "Jason!" They flung their arms around him in a hug.

"Whoa!" Jason cried, staggering backwards a bit. "Did I miss something?"

"No. We're just happy to see you," Mitchie replied, hugging him tighter.

"Yeah. We missed you," Caitlyn added.

Jason laughed and hugged the girls. "Well I missed you too."

Caitlyn and Mitchie giggled and released Jason and turned to their pouting boyfriends.

"And what are you two pouting about?" Mitchie asked, placing her hands on her hips.

"How come we don't get hugs?" Shane asked.

"Yeah," Nate agreed. "We bought you those plane tickets."

Jason wrapped his arms around the girls' shoulders. "Cause they love me more," he replied. Then he looked back and forth between them, uncertainty written on his face. "Right?"

Giggling, Mitchie replied, "Of course," and hugged him again.

"You're our favorite," Caitlyn added, also giving him another hug.

"Ha ha!" Jason exclaimed. "They love me more!"

Mitchie and Caitlyn giggled while Shane and Nate rolled their eyes, turning around and stalking into the living room, obviously not happy with their girlfriends' choices.

"You two are being babies," Mitchie commented.

Shane shook his head. "No we're not," he whined.

Mitchie gave him a knowing look. Realizing what he just did, he opened and closed his mouth a few times but nothing came out.

"Good job, Shaney boy," Caitlyn said sarcastically.

Shane rolled his eyes. "I'm not being a baby," he grumbled.

"Dude, just shut up," Nate said.

Shane slouched lower in his seat.

"Ok anyways..." Mitchie trailed off and turned to Caitlyn. With big smiles on their faces, they both squealed, "WE'RE GOING TO NEW YORK!"

-

"Shane Gray! You did not seriously do this!"

Shane shrugged casually as he handed the plane ticket to Jadyn, who was staring at him, wide-eyed.

"You know you've always wanted to go to New York," he pointed out.

Jadyn shook her head. "Yeah but I don't recall telling you to buy a ticket for me," she stated, thrusting the ticket back into Shane's hands. He quickly gave it back to her.

"Stop fighting. You're going," Shane practically ordered.

Jadyn sighed. "Shay -"

"I'm not listening."

"Shane."

"Can't hear you."

"Shane!"

"La, la, la -"

"Shane Adam Gray!"

Shane chuckled. "Ok, ok, ok. I'll shut up. But you're keeping that ticket."

Jadyn practically growled, "Fine."

Shane smiled and hugged Jadyn. "Good girl," he teased.

Jadyn shoved him away. "I said I'll go. But I never said I'll have fun," she pointed out.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Jay, it's New York. It's impossible to not have fun there," he argued.

"Just shut up," Jadyn snapped before leaving, heading upstairs to her room.

Laura stepped forward. "She's excited on the inside," she assured.

"_Way_ on the inside," Caitlyn joked as she pushed off the wall she'd been leaning against with Mitchie. Mitchie stood up straight as well.

Shane turned and looked at her. "Thank you, Cat," he said sarcastically.

Caitlyn chuckled.

Shane turned to Laura. "Maybe this was a bad idea," he said dejectedly.

Laura quickly shook her head. "Oh god no. This is a wonderful idea. Jadyn needs to get out a little. Spend some time with girls her age instead of just her guy friends," she explained.

Shane nodded slowly. "So you sure she's excited?"

"Of course."

"Shane! I'm hungry!"

Shane rolled his eyes. "Cat, stop whining," he complained.

Caitlyn huffed and folded her arms over her chest. Mitchie just chuckled and shook her head.

Shane turned back to Laura. "We're meeting at the airport at 6," he informed.

Laura nodded. "I'll make sure she's there," she assured.

"Thanks, Laura."

Laura gave Shane a tight hug before he walked over to the girls.

"Can we eat now?" Caitlyn questioned.

Shane sighed. "Yes, Cat. We can eat."

"Good."

Caitlyn left the house, walked down the driveway, and climbed into Shane's car. Realizing her friends hadn't followed her, she stuck her head out the window and yelled, "Come on! Let's go!"

Shane rolled his eyes and looked at Mitchie, who was giggling silently.

"Can she stay home?" he asked.

Mitchie stopped laughing at shook her head. "If she stays home, you'll have to be my shopping buddy," she pointed out.

Shane's eyes widened and he quickly shook his head. "No, no, no! No way!" he cried.

Mitchie laughed. "That's what I thought."

She took Shane's hand and they walked out to the car.

-

"Yay! Food!"

Caitlyn was bouncing in her seat as Shane turned around and handed her the McDonalds bag. As he pulled out of the drive-through, he said, "You better not eat my fries."

Mitchie sipped her strawberry milkshake. She stuck it out towards Shane. "Want some?" she asked childishly.

Shane smiled at how cute she was. When he stopped at a red light, he took a sip.

"No!" Mitchie cried when Shane continued to drink the milkshake. "Mine!"

"Mitch Mitch, how old are you?" Caitlyn asked as she looked at her friends oddly.

Mitchie turned around and looked at Caitlyn. "16," she replied.

Caitlyn rolled her eyes.

Mitchie brought the straw back to her mouth and took a large sip.

"Cat, can I have my fries now?" Shane asked.

"Watch the road," Caitlyn ordered, her voice muffled due to all the fries stuffed inside.

"Those better not be mine," Shane warned.

Caitlyn swallowed. "Uh...nope! They're mine," she replied.

"Cat!" Shane whined.

"Watch the road!"

Shane rolled his eyes and stared at the street, gripping the steering wheel tightly as he mumbled something about 'my fries'.

-

Mitchie was scrambling around her room, trying to get everything packed before tomorrow.

"Stupid idiot rockstars couldn't think about giving us those tickets a couple days sooner," she mumbled.

"Thanks so much."

Mitchie jumped and looked at the door, where Shane stood, leaning against the door frame.

"You scared me," she complained.

"You called me an idiot rockstar," Shane threw back playfully.

Mitchie smirked. "I thought you left already," she stated as she started packing again.

Shane entered the room and started helping. "Nate and Jase left. I wanted to stay a little while longer," he explained.

Mitchie nodded. "Seriously though. You couldn't of given us those tickets a few days sooner? Then I wouldn't have to run around right now, trying to get everything packed."

Shane shrugged. "How were we supposed to know you'd pack half your room?"

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "I am _not_ packing half my room," she argued.

Shane looked around the room at the different objects thrown on the floor. Different kinds of boots and shoes were sitting at the foot of the bed. A large mound of shirts, sweatshirts, and jackets were pilled up on the bed. Shoved on her desk or in the corner of the room were sweatpants and jeans. She had a box full of accessories on her pillow, half of the things inside now placed beside the box. Whether or not those were ones she wanted to take, Shane didn't know.

"Looks to me like you've got half the room coming," he stated.

Mitchie rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She gave him a light shove and began packing once again.

Shane chuckled and made room on the bed, plopping down on top of it. He looked towards the bedside table and noticed Mitchie's song book. Thinking she wouldn't mind, Shane picked up the book and opened it, flipping through the pages.

Mitchie stooped down to pick up a pair of sweatpants. When she glanced up at Shane, she saw him reading her song book.

"Shane! No!" she cried.

Shane looked at her in surprise. "What?"

"Please don't read that," she begged, rushing over to him and grabbing the book out of his hands.

"Why? What's wrong?" Shane questioned.

Mitchie ran her finger over the top of the book. "I don't like anyone reading these," she admitted.

Shane sat up. "Not even me?" he asked.

Mitchie shrugged. "I like keeping these private," she explained.

Shane nodded. "Well, am I ever gonna get a chance to see it?"

"Maybe."

Shane patted the space next to him. Mitchie climbed onto the bed and laid down next to him. He pulled her close to him and kissed her forehead. They laid like that for awhile, enjoying the silence. It wasn't until Shane noticed Mitchie's eyelids begin to droop that he figured they should probably get up and finish.

"I think you might wanna finish packing. It's getting late," he pointed out.

Mitchie let out a yawn and nodded. "Ok." She sat up and swung her legs over the edge of the bed, climbing to her feet. She turned around and offered her hand, which Shane took and used as assitance to stand.

The couple spent the next half hour organizing and packing everything into Mitchie's suitcases. Once the room was cleaned, they both collapsed on the bed.

Mitchie snuggled up against Shane, tucking her head under his chin.

"So, are you excited?" Shane asked as he wrapped his arms around Mitchie. He began drawing little circles on her back.

Mitchie let out a dreamy sigh and nodded. "Beyond. I can't wait," she said.

Smiling, Shane planted a small kiss to the top of her head. "Do you think Jadyn's excited?" he questioned.

A little surprised by this sudden question, Mitchie didn't answer at first. She wasn't quite sure what he meant until she remembered Jadyn's reaction earlier to Shane's present. She looked up at him and nodded. "Yeah. I'm sure she's really excited," she offered. "I mean, I think the only reason she acted like that earlier was because she doesn't really want you spoiling her."

Shane nodded. "Yeah. She was always like that. She hated when I bought her something. It's just that -" He sighed. "I kinda like spoiling her. And I like spoiling you and Caitlyn."

Mitchie nodded slowly.

"Well, at least you don't mind," Shane continued.

Mitchie swallowed hard. The thing is, she did mind. This idea had been running through her hand for the last few days but she never knew whether she liked it or not. But after seeing Jadyn's reaction, she knew she didn't like it. She didn't want Shane spending every last cent on her. And she definitely didn't want to be accused of being a gold digging girlfriend, by both the press and Shane.

But seeing the look on his face and the happiness in his eyes, Mitchie couldn't get herself to tell him otherwise. So instead, she smiled and said, "Yeah. I don't mind."

Shane smiled back at her. "I'm glad." He hugged her tightly and Mitchie sighed quietly. She'd have to talk to him about it sometime. Now just wasn't the right time.

There was a light knock on the door and Mrs. Torres stuck her head in. "Done packing?" she asked with a smile.

Mitchie scooted even closer to Shane and nodded. "Yeah," she yawned.

"Shane, do you have a ride home?"

Shane's face fell. "Didn't think about that part," he mumbled.

Mrs. Torres laughed lightly. "You're welcome to stay here. The guest bedroom's open," she offered.

"Thank you, Mrs. Torres," Shane said and smile down at Mitchie when he felt her tighten her grip around his torso. "I'll just have to call the guys and tell them to bring my bags to the airport tomorrow."

Mrs. Torres nodded. "Well, don't stay up too late, you two. You have a busy day tomorrow," she reminded.

"We won't," Mitchie mumbled.

Mrs. Torres smiled and left, closing the door behind her.

Shane looked down at Mitchie. "Is there really any point to the guest bedroom?" he questioned.

Mitchie yawned again and shook her head. "I think she knew you'd sneak in here later tonight. But she had to offer anyways. She couldn't just say 'You can spend the night sleeping in my daughter's bedroom with her'. That's not very parental like."

Shane laughed. "No, it's definitely not," he agreed.

Mitchie let out another yawn.

"Tired?" Shane questioned.

Mitchie nodded.

Shane stood up and pushed the covers back. Mitchie immediately climbed under them and curled up into a ball. Shane smiled and joined her in the bed. He pulled her close and held her tightly.

"Night Mitchie."

"Night Shane."

Once Shane was sure Mitchie was fast asleep, he leaned closer and whispered in her ear, "I love you." Then he fell asleep.

-

"Alright! Time to get up! Let's go!"  
Mitchie and Shane jolted awake, Shane rolling over and falling off the side of the bed. Mitchie groaned when she saw her father standing in the doorway. She plopped back down on the pillow. Shane got on his knees and rested his elbows on the side of the bed.

"Come on, you two. It's 5:00. Time to get ready," Mr. Torres instructed.

Mitchie groaned again and grabbed the pillow next to her, throwing it down on her head in an attempt to block out her father's voice. Didn't work.

"If you don't get up, Michelle, I'll be forced to pull you out of that bed," Mr. Torres playfully threatened.

"Not even you yanking me downstairs and throwing me outside will make me get up," Mitchie grumbled.

Mr. Torres chuckled. "Shane, think you can try getting her up?" he asked.

Shane rubbed his eyes tiredly. He looked at Mr. Torres through sleepy eyes. "I don't know," he replied.

"Well, try. I'll be downstairs."

Mr. Torres left and Shane forced himself to his feet. He sat down beside Mitchie and stroked her hair. A light smile crossed her lips.

"Come on, Mitch. Wake up," he whispered.

Mitchie's eyes slowly opened and she smiled at Shane. "Morning," she greeted.

Shane smiled back. "Morning."

Mitchie slowly sat up and rubbed her eyes. "I hate this part of the trip."

Shane laughed.

-

Half an hour later, the two were downstairs eating breakfast.

"Alright, you two. Finish up. We have to leave in about five minutes," Mrs. Torres stated.

Mitchie finished off the last of her pancakes and brought her plate to the sink. Shane followed.

"I am so sleeping on the plane," Mitchie mumbled as she turned to Shane.

He looked at her and nodded. "Yeah. Same here," he agreed.

"Let's go. We don't wanna miss your flight," Mr. Torres said as he walked back inside after having put Mitchie's laguage in the car.

Mitchie and Shane finished cleaning up and grabbed anything they may have forgotten before heading outside and climbing into the car. Mr. Torres pulled out of the driveway and drove them to the airport.

When they arrived, Mitchie said goodbye to her father and Shane helped her carry hers bags inside.

"Mitchie!"

Mitchie looked in the direction of whoever had called her and smiled when she saw Caitlyn rushing towards her, Nate, Jason, and Jadyn lagging behind.

"Hey, Cait Cait," Mitchie greeted and gave Caitlyn a tight hug.

"Can you believe we're actually going to New York!?" Caitlyn cried.

Nate, Jason, and Jadyn finally reached the other three.

"Dude, I am so tired," Nate complained.

"Shay, I hate you," Jadyn grumbled as she rubbed her eyes and rested her head on Jason's shoulder.

Mitchie looked at Caitlyn in confusion. "What's up with those two?" she whispered.

Caitlyn looked over her shoulder at them and shrugged. "They've been doing that all morning," she explained like it was no big deal.

Knowing she wasn't going to get a better answer than that, Mitchie let it go. But she was still confused.

"Flight 53 now boarding. Flight 53 now boarding."

"That's us," Shane said.

Suddenly filled with a burst of adrenaline, everyone quickly ran onto the plane. Mitchie knew this would be one hell of en experience.

* * *

hope you liked it!! and again, sorry this took so long. i'll try to update faster next time.


	8. Chapter 8

Once again, I'm so sorry for the late update. I just could never find inspiration to actually finished this thing. But now it's summer and I've got a few ideas that'll get this story going. So yay!

Ok, so I posted a story on jonasbrothersfanfictionarchive [dot] com and I'd really appreciate it if you guys looked at it. It's a Jemi (of course) and it's really fluffy and cheesy. But that's the fun stuff, right? :) So yeah, link's in my profile. Hope you guys like it!

Oh and also, I got a Twitter. twitter [dot] com/bluestreaker14. So if anyone has a Twitter, please follow! :)

One more thing. Sorry this is so short. I just thought you guys deserved an update. I promise the next one will be much longer.

* * *

"Mitchie? Ow. Mitch!"

Mitchie jumped and looked up at Shane, who was grimacing down at their joined hands. She glanced down and realized she was digging her nails into the top of his hand. If she'd squeezed any harder, she might have caused his hand to start bleeding.

She quickly released his hand. "Sorry," she said.

Shane chuckled, rubbing the back of his hand. He kissed her forehead and took her hand again. "It's fine. I didn't know you were afraid of flying," he commented.

Mitchie shrugged. "Just the take off part," she replied.

Shane nodded. "Well, please try not to rip my hand off," he teased.

Mitchie giggled and nodded.

"No gushiness during this whole flight, please," Nate begged, peaking between the two seats.

Caitlyn popped up above Shane. "Stop it, Nate. They're cute," she defended.

Nate scowled.

Jadyn leaned over the aisle. Mitchie looked at her. "He's not gonna complain the entire flight, is he?" she asked.

"Let's hope not," Mitchie replied.

"Hello! I'm right here!" Nate cried.

"Your point?" Jadyn asked.

Nate rolled his eyes.

"Ok, please tell me _you two_ aren't gonna be fighting this entire time," Shane said.

Jadyn looked at him. "I seriously don't think that's possible," she stated.

Shane's eyes narrowed. "Jay…"

Jadyn sighed. "Ok. I'll _try_ to be good."

"Well, it's better than nothing," Shane mumbled. Then he turned to his band mate. "Nate?"

Nate groaned. "Please don't make me," he pleaded.

"Nate, come on. It's not that hard," Shane pointed out.

"It is for me," Nate grumbled.

Shane sighed. "Can you at least try?" he asked.

Sighing, Nate said, "Fine. I'll try. But I'm not making any promises."

Shane rubbed his forehead. "We haven't even taken off yet and they're already driving me nuts," he mumbled.

Mitchie giggled and rubbed his knee. Shane looked at her and smiled.

"Yuck! Gushiness!"

As everyone else laughed or rolled their eyes, Nate plopped back in his seat, covering his eyes and acting much like a five-year-old.

"Nate, come on. You're 16. Please try to act it," Mitchie said.

Shane chuckled as Nate glared at Mitchie, who simply smiled innocently.

Caitlyn leaned forward and tapped Shane's shoulder. He turned around and looked at her. "This is gonna be a long flight, isn't it?" she whispered to him, glancing over at the current staring contest going on between Nate and Mitchie.

Shane followed her eyes and laughed. "Yeah probably," he agreed.

"You blinked! I win!"

"Rematch! I demand a rematch!"

"A _really_ long flight," Shane added.

By the time the plane was half way to its destination, the group had finally settled down and they were all asleep. Well, all except two.

Mitchie had her head leaning against Shane's shoulder, her hand laced tightly with his. He was gently rubbing her hand with his thumb, almost as if he were trying to lull her to sleep.

Keeping her head on his shoulder, Mitchie turned to look up at Shane. He stared back. He smiled and kissed her tenderly. No words were needed. _I love you._ And even if Mitchie wanted to move slower in their relationship, she knew the little things like this would always remind her of how much Shane truly loved her. And there was nothing she could do about that.

When they pulled away, they smiled at each other one last time before Mitchie snuggled into his side and fell asleep.

-

"Can I wake 'em?" Caitlyn whispered.

Nate shook his head. "No. Because either Mitchie will hit you or Shane with throw a temper tantrum cause you woke him up," he replied.

Caitlyn pouted and looked back at the slumbering couple. She desperately wanted to just smack them both upside the heads and yell at them to wake up. But she knew Nate was right. The last thing she wanted was a hard punch in the stomach and a whining pop star.

Eh, who was she kidding?

"Wake up!" she screamed in their ears.

Both teens jolted awake, Mitchie's fist lashing out and catching Shane in the jaw. He moaned and groaned as he held his jaw. Mitchie's hands shot to her mouth as she stared at him in shock.

"Oh my god! Shane, I am _so_ sorry!" she cried.

Shane looked at her and smiled lightly. "Don't be. It wasn't your fault." Then he turned to glare at Caitlyn. "It was the devil's little helper."

Caitlyn smiled innocently. "Who? Me?"

Shane rolled his eyes.

Jadyn leaned forward. "Last I checked, I was the devil's little helper," she stated, smirking.

Shane looked at her. "No, Jay, you're definitely just the devil," he corrected.

The group laughed before collecting their bags and exiting the plane.

"You sure you're ok?" Mitchie questioned, reaching up to rub the spot where she'd hit him.

He smiled at her. "Trust me, Mitch. I'm perfectly fine. It just stung a little. No big deal," he assured.

Mitchie bit her lip, still not completely convinced. The punch had been hard enough to hurt her fist. It had to have hurt him more than he was letting on.

Shane smiled at the look of doubt on her face before leaning down and capturing her lips with his. "I love you," he whispered.

Mitchie pulled back to glare at him. "What'd I say?" she asked.

Shane just continued to smile. "Do you believe me when I say I'm fine?" he questioned.

Mitchie sighed and rolled her eyes before replying, "Yeah. I guess."

"You guess?"

"Ok. I believe you. Happy?"

Shane kissed her again. "Very."

After collecting their luggage, everyone dug their jackets out of their bags and slipped them on.

"Trust me. It's freezing," Shane informed when Jadyn began to protest, insisting she'd be fine in just her sweatshirt. She rolled her eyes but put it on anyways.

When they stepped out of the airport, they were met with light snowfall and chilly winds. Even though she was used to the heat all year round, the snow and the cold were comforting to Mitchie. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath.

Shane wrapped his arms around her waist from behind, resting his chin on the top of her head. "You like it?" he asked.

Keeping her eyes closed, Mitchie sighed in contentment. "Yes. Thank you, Shane," she breathed.

Shane spun her around and kissed her lightly. "My pleasure."

Mitchie smiled at him.

"Ok, well, if you two are done with the flirting, how bout we get out of the freezing cold and go somewhere where it's warm like, oh I don't know, the hotel!?" Jadyn shrieked, obviously growing more impatient by the second.

'Perfect start to a perfect vacation,' Mitchie thought with a giggle.

-

"Shane, just a heads up. There had better be two rooms; one for the girls and one for the boys," Caitlyn warned as they entered the lobby of the hotel.

Shane rolled his eyes. "Why don't you ever have any faith in me?" he asked.

"Because you're a lovesick puppy who gets bored _way_ too easily," Jadyn replied.

Everyone laughed as Shane glared at Jadyn, who smirked back.

Rolling his eyes, Shane stepped up to the front desk.

"So," Caitlyn began, coming up next to Mitchie, who turned to look at her. "How excited are you to be here right now?"

"Beyond. I've never been to New York. So I'm stoked," she replied.

"You've never been here?" Jadyn asked.

Mitchie shook her head. "My parents just don't have the money. I almost wasn't able to go to Camp Rock," she explained.

"Now that would've sucked," Caitlyn stated.

Mitchie nodded. "Got that right."

"Well, it's fun here," Jadyn said.

"You've been here?" Caitlyn questioned.

Jadyn nodded. "Yeah. The guys took me once about a year ago. They had a show out here and they hadn't seen me in awhile so they thought it'd be a good idea to just randomly show up outside my door and shove a plane ticket into my hand saying that we were leaving for New York in the morning and that I needed to pack quickly because they were taking me back to Shane's house to hang out all night before leaving. It was an interesting experience," she explained.

The girls laughed.

"That totally sounds like something they would do," Caitlyn stated. Mitchie nodded in agreement.

Shane came up beside them. "Alright. We're on the top floor, two separate rooms, Cait," he began, looking at Caitlyn, who smiled approvingly. "Good boy," she said.

Shane rolled his eyes before continuing. "Alright, Nate, Jase –" He handed them their room keys. "We're in room 2547."

Nate and Jason nodded, taking their keys.

"And you three," Shane said, turning to the girls, smiling. "You will be right across the hall. Room 2548."

Caitlyn and Jadyn quickly snatched their keys before grabbing their bags and running off to the elevator.

Shane looked at Mitchie. "I think you're gonna have fun with those two," he teased.

Mitchie smiled. "I think so too," she agreed.

Shane smiled back and kissed her forehead before picking up their bags. "Come on. Let's go before Jadyn and Caitlyn kill each other," he suggested.

"Good idea."

The four friends walked to the elevator. Upon reaching the top floor, they headed down the hall to the correct rooms.

"Alrighty. Have fun, Mitch," Nate said, smiling.

"And good luck," Shane added.

"Thanks. I'm gonna need it," Mitchie said before sliding the key into the lock and opening the door.

"I want this room!"

"No! I want it!"

"No! Me!"

"Jay!"

"Cait!"

"Guys!"

Jadyn and Caitlyn froze where they were, which was preparing to pelt pillows at each other for the room in question, which was the largest of the three that had a beautiful view of the city below.

"Just chill, ok?" Mitchie said, dropping her bags by the door.

"But I want the room," Caitlyn whined.

"Maybe we should just give it to Mitchie," Jadyn suggested, motioning to Mitchie.

Caitlyn pouted, crossing her arms over her chest. "Fine," she gave in.

Mitchie collected her things and walked into the room. As she was unpacking, a pair of hands flew over her eyes.

"Guess who?" a low voice whispered in her ear.

Mitchie bit her lip and smiled. "Hmm…Jason?" she guessed.

"Come on, Mitch," he whined, removing his hands.

Mitchie laughed and turned around. "Shane, don't whine."

Shane rolled his eyes. "I'm the whiney pop star, remember?" he teased.

Mitchie giggled. "How could I forget?" she replied, poking his stomach. He giggled.

"Oh. Someone seems a bit ticklish." Mitchie poked him again. And she was greeted with the same response; a cute giggle.

"Stop," he laughed, trying to shield his stomach. But Mitchie managed to get around him, poking his sides, his ribs, his stomach, anywhere that he left unprotected. And he giggled every time.

His fingers suddenly wrapped around her wrists, halting her actions. "Come on, Mitch. Stop," he pleaded.

Mitchie giggled. "But it's fun. I like when you giggle," she stated.

Shane smiled. He took a strand of her hair, twirling it around his finger. "You're beautiful," he whispered.

Mitchie blushed and looked at her feet. Shane took her chin in his hands and brought her head up. "Don't be embarrassed," he said.

Mitchie shrugged. "No one's ever said anything like that to me. You're too good to me, Shane," she replied.

Shane kissed her tenderly. "You deserve way more than you're given, love," he said.

"You think so?"

"Would I ever lie to you?"

Mitchie smiled lightly and rested her hands on his arms. She stood on her tip-toes and kissed him.

It was silent. All Mitchie had to focus on was kissing Shane, pouring her heart and soul into that one kiss. Because Shane deserved just as much as she did. And she was going to give him that.

Unfortunately, the silence was broken by two overly-hyper, bikini-clad teenager girls who just discovered there was a huge pool sitting outside.

"Mitchie! Mitchie! Mitchie!"

Caitlyn and Jadyn flew into the room, Caitlyn running right into Shane and Mitchie and Jadyn jumping onto the bed.

"Guys!" Mitchie shrieked in surprise as Caitlyn righted herself and began dragging Mitchie towards the door.

"Come on! There's a _huge_ pool outside and I wanna go swimming!" she exclaimed, her hand clasped tightly around Mitchie's wrist as she tugged her best friend in the direction of the door.

Mitchie yanked her hand from her friend's death-like grip. "Ok! Chill, Cait! I need to change first," she reminded.

Caitlyn glanced down at Mitchie's outfit and her mouth formed an 'o' shape. "Oh. Right."

Mitchie nodded. "Exactly. So out," she ordered and pushed Caitlyn out the door. She turned to Jadyn. "You too." Jadyn hopped down off the bed and ran after Caitlyn, yelling, "Call the guys! They're coming too!"

Mitchie rolled her eyes before turning around to face Shane, who was shaking his head, his shoulders shaking his laughter.

"Four days with them? Really?" she asked incredulously.

Shane laughed louder. "Unfortunately yes," he replied.

Mitchie laughed along. "Alright, popstar. Out so I can change." She ushered him out. He turned and kissed her quickly.

"And you better come too," Mitchie added as he headed towards the exit.

"Wouldn't dream of missing it," Shane replied before leaving, yelling a quick, "I love you!"

"Shane!" Too late. The door was closed and he was gone.

Mitchie shook her head. Crazy, crazy boy.

* * *

So...there ya go! :)

Ok, so I'm now in a total Loliver craze. God you have **_NO_** idea how happy I was when I found out they were canonized!! Three long, agonizing years of waiting has finally paid off. So that means I'm totally gonna be posting Loliver stories like crazy. Cuz I have a ton of ideas swimming around in this messed up head of mine. :)

And for anyone who cares, I'M GOING TO THE MITCHEL MUSSO CONCERT AUGUST 6TH!!!!! Yes, I am officially Mitchel obsessed. But can you blame me? He's _smokin'_!!! Haha, Smokin' Oken. I made a funny!!! Yeah, I'm a dork. :)

P.S. RIP Michael Jackson. Yes I am saddened by this. He was an incredible artist and inspiration to many. And even if you don't like him, please pray for his friends and family. They deserve that much.


End file.
